God Love Her
by SOA loving mom
Summary: This is the story of Quinn and Karla. This is a branch off of my story 'Hard to Love'. I had several requests for this one, so I wrote it. It follows the couple thru the twelve years before 'Hard to Love' takes place. It's rated M, because it's SOA and Quinn. I own nothing but Karla and my love of SOA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….That's Your Sister?

**Greetings all! This is a short Fan Fic that was requested off the story 'Hard to Love'. I had a few people request the story behind Quinn and Karla. So I thought I would write that up for you! If you want to just read a Quinn story then this will be able to stand alone, but if you want to check out 'Hard to Love', the story of Happy/Kayla. The inspiration for this one is 'God Love Her' by Toby Keith. My inspiration for Karla is Olivia Wilde. Remember this is A/U; I try really hard to let you know so you won't be disappointed.**

**Now this takes place ten years before 'Hard to Love'. Happy is in Tacoma, being Happy. Kozic is fresh out of the marines and is just finishing up prospecting for Tacoma. Quinn is a Nomad. Karla is a quiet but strong headed woman, she doesn't fit into the MC woman model. But she isn't a princess, she is just Kozic's little sister. Ok, well here is goes! Enjoy! Kaye**

**-God Love Her-**

Quinn growled as he looked at his watch. The little blond punk had begged them to let him pick up his sister and take her home before they headed toward Charming. Quinn hated being idle, it gave his fucking mind too much time to think. He blew out a puff of smoke, "Hey Koz! How much longer for your sister?"

Kozic fidgeted on his bike, when Lorca had asked him to go along with Happy and the Nomads to Charming to help with a Mayan problem he had jumped at the chance. He just needed to make sure that Karla had his half of the rent. He smiled as he saw his sister come out the back door of the dance studio, "There she is."

Quinn stared at the thin raven haired woman that was walking toward them. He couldn't help wondering why he hadn't seen her down at the clubhouse. He heard Diesel one of his Nomads whistle, "Shit Koz, should've brought her around sooner, you would probably already have your top rocker."

Koz shot the man a glare, his sister wasn't some croweater to be passed around. He muttered, "Keep your fucking mouth shut."

Happy slapped at Diesel, "Knock it off it's his sister."

Quinn ignored the others; his eyes were on the sweet, young thing that was walking toward them. He knew why Kozic had kept her from the clubhouse, more than one of his brothers would've been pushing up on that, HARD.

Karla sighed as soon as she saw her brother waiting for her with four of his brothers. She understood why he needed the MC; she had her dance coupe, so she understood his need to have a place. She forced a smile as she stopped in front of her brother, "Hey Herman, what's going on here?"

Kozic flipped off the guys who were snickering at the mention of his name. He sighed glaring at his sister, Karla shook her head and giggled, "Sorry, I forgot, Kozic why are you here?"

Kozic handed her his helmet, "I'm just stopping to take you home. Have to go on a run. Wanted to say good bye and make sure you got home."

Karla put the helmet on, she was very aware of the large mean looking biker staring at her like she was a piece of chocolate cake at a weight watchers meeting. "Ok, take me home then."

When they reached their apartment, all the guys got off their bikes and followed them inside. Karla felt a little unnerved having all these bikers in her apartment, but if they were Herman's friends who was she to say anything. Over the past year of his involvement with the Sons of Anarchy he had done a good job of keeping his two lives separate. As Karla put her things on the kitchen counter she smiled gesturing to the fridge, "There's cold beer if any of you want some. Ah, Her…Kozic can I have a word?"

As Quinn watched the two siblings disappear into another room, Happy got into the fridge and handed out beers. Diesel chuckled, "Looks like fucking Martha Stewart threw up in here."

Happy laughed, "Why the fuck you know who Martha Stewart is?"

Diesel looked at Happy sheepishly, "She has great recipes."

Quinn wandered around their living room staring at the photos. There were several of Karla in various dance outfits and Kozic from the marines. Quinn stared at one in particular, it was Karla sitting against a mirror, her hair a mess, her face was flush with sweat, but she was smiling. Quinn couldn't help but wonder if that was what she looked like during sex. Kozic had one fine looking sister, that was for sure.

When Karla got her brother into her room she crossed her arms, "How long will you be gone?"

Kozic ran a hand thru his hair, "Don't be pissed. This is a big deal, Lorca asked me to go. Do you know what that means?"

Karla rolled her eyes, "What does it mean? That my apartment will be littered with big hairy bikers?"

Kozic smiled putting his hands on his sister's shoulders, "No, no, well maybe. But if I pull this run off and impress Charming I'll get my top rocker. That means more money for us. That means I can send you to New York to that prissy ass school you wanted to go."

Karla sighed, looking at the carpet, "At what cost? I've heard things about these men. Herman I'm afraid for you."

Kozic pulled his sister into his chest hugging her hard, "Oh sis, I swear I won't get hurt. Hey I got rent money and some extra for you. Maybe you could get that new costume you wanted."

Karla pulled away and smiled, "You can't always buy me Herman."

Kozic gave her his million dollar smile, "I would never try."

**-God Love Her-**

It had been a week since Karla had seen her brother. Though Kozic had called every night, she still couldn't wait till he made it home. She was half way thru teaching her advanced jazz class when Kathy the owner came in, "Miss Karla, sorry to bother you during class but your brother needs to talk to you and he has one of his….friends with him."

Karla just smiled at the small older woman, "I'll be right there, sorry Miss Kathy. Becky please take over, I'll be right back."

When she came into the lobby she couldn't help but laugh at the two out of place men. Kozic smiled, "Hey sis, sorry to bother you at work."

Karla hugged her brother, "No problem. Glad you're home. What's up?" Karla eyed the big biker behind her brother and gave him a small smile. The man just nodded to her.

Kozic gestured toward Quinn, "You remember Quinn from the other night?"

Karla nodded, holding out her hand, "Nice to finally meet you Quinn."

Quinn stared at her hand for a minute then he took it watching his large leather gloved one engulf hers. "Karla." Quinn couldn't help but stare at the young woman, she was standing there in nothing more than a pair of tight black shorts and a pink tank top, her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her black hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Quinn grinned when he thought of pulling that ponytail back and biting that long pretty neck. Maybe staying in the same apartment with her wasn't a good idea.

Kozic grinned at his sister, "Have a small problem. Hap had to stay in Charming to help with some club business, so Quinn is going to stick around for awhile. Well I thought maybe he could crash on our couch, that way he could see his daughters while he's in town. Is that alright?"

Karla sighed, trying to hide how pissed she was at her brother for putting her in this position. Herman knew just what he was doing when he brought the man with him to ask her, she couldn't very well say no with him standing there. Karla smiled, "No problem. But you two need to go pick up some beer, you cleaned us out last time, and I'm not cooking tonight. You two buy Chinese."

Kozic grabbed his sister into a bear hug, "Thanks so much sis! You won't regret this."

**-God Love Her-**

When Karla opened the door to her apartment the smell of cigarette smell hit her like a wall. She coughed as she closed the door, "I'm home."

She saw Kozic get up from the couch, her living room was filled with SONS. Kozic smiled at his sister, knowing that she was probably just a step away from blowing up at him. "Sorry sis, the other guys came over to watch the fight. Hope that's alright."

Karla sighed, looking in the fridge, "That's fine. Where's my dinner?"

Diesel looked up guiltily, "Oh my bad, I saw it in the fridge and figured it was up for grabs."

Karla just smiled nodding her head; she grabbed a bottle of water and a pack of crackers, "That's great Herman. Just great, I'm going to bed."

Kozic called after her as she stormed into her room, "Karla, come on, don't be like that."

Quinn was standing in the doorway when Kozic turned around, "Everything alright?"

Kozic sighed, "I'm gonna go out and grab her something. I'll be right back."

Quinn shook his head, "Nah, I'll go. We need beer anyway and it's my turn to buy. What should I get for her?"

Kozic just stared at the big man, "You really don't have to. She's really pissed; she'll probably go straight to bed."

Quinn pulled on his kutte, "The food will be a peace offering. I don't want her smothering me in my sleep."

Kozic nodded, "She loves coconut shrimp and steamed rice."

Forty minutes later Karla was sitting on the edge of her bed with her headphones on. She was trying to finish up the dance routine for her beginners group, when she heard a knock on the door. She huffed as she threw her headphones down and stormed over to the door. "Herman…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of Quinn standing there holding a bag.

Quinn was taken aback by the anger he saw when she opened the door, Kozic was right she was pissed. He tried not to think about the fact that she was only wearing a tee shirt. He held the bag out to her, "Peace offering and a thank you for letting me stay here. Sorry one of my guys ate your dinner. Kozic said you liked coconut shrimp, hope it's still warm."

Karla couldn't believe that he had went out to get her dinner; she smiled looking down at the bag as she gently took it from him. "Thank you, I'm sorry I opened the door like that."

Quinn smiled at her, "It's alright I have five sisters. I understand. Listen my girls are coming tomorrow, if that's alright."

Karla stared at Quinn's ruggedly handsome face, when he smiled he looked like a giant teddy bear. Karla nodded to him, "Yeah that's fine. Let me know if you need anything."

Quinn nodded, "Good night."

Karla smiled at him, "Good night Quinn. Is that your real name?"

Quinn smirked at her, "No, it's Rane. Rane Quinn."

Karla nodded, "Good night Rane."

As she shut the door she smiled, who would've thought that a big tough guy biker would be polite. She chuckled as she sat down on the bed to eat her dinner.

**-God Love Her-**

Sunday was Karla's day to sleep, after a long week of rehearsals and teaching, she felt she deserved to sleep as late as she could. So when she felt something poking at her, she let out a growl. When she opened her eyes staring at her was a small brown haired little girl with bright blue eyes. "I'm hungry."

Karla raised an eyebrow, "And who might you be?"

The little girl puffed up her chest, "I'm Nikki."

Karla smirked as she sat up, it seemed that Quinn's kids had arrived, "Well hello Nikki, I'm Karla. How old are you?"

Nikki smiled up at her, "Mommy says that a lady never tells her age."

Karla chuckled, "Oh really. Where's your dad?"

Nikki sighed, "He had to take a call so he went out into the hallway like forever ago. I'm starving."

Before Karla could answer another little girl with red hair came and stood in her doorway. The red head crossed her arms, "Ooohh, Nikki, Daddy said not to bother her and you did. You're gonna get it."

Nikki turned around sticking her tongue out, "Shut up Melissa. She's nice."

Karla chuckled getting out of bed, "Ok, no bloodshed. Let's see what we can find you girls for breakfast."

Nikki let out a triumphant yes as she sprinted down the hallway in front of Karla. Karla was just opening the fridge when Melissa leaned against the counter, eyeing her, "So are you and my dad having sex?"

Karla turned a look of shock all over her face, before she could answer she heard Quinn behind her, "Melissa Ann Quinn, get your snotty ass back in there on the couch."

The little girl hung her head, "Sorry, daddy. Sorry Karla."

Quinn sighed, "I'm real fucking sorry. Did they wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it. I needed to get up anyway. What time is it?" Karla asked as she grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and filled up on caffeine.

Quinn sighed sitting down at the table, "It's eight thirty. There mom dropped them off super early. I was going to take them for breakfast, if you want to come."

Karla smirked, "You're afraid of them."

Quinn laughed, "Fucking terrified. This whole single biker dad thing is a pain in the ass. I see them as much as I can, but Nikki is five and Melissa is nine going on forty. It makes it hard that their mom is a fucking lunatic."

Karla took a sip of her coffee, "I'll go with you. I think I can come up with a few things to do today. Do they like dancing?"

Quinn shrugged, "I have no idea."

Karla laughed, "Don't worry we'll have fun."

Quinn couldn't believe the day they had. Kozic had gotten up and went with them to breakfast and then Karla had drug them to a small performance theatre where she let the girls play dress up while Quinn and Kozic stood outside smoking and talking on the phone. By the time their mom came to pick them up, both girls were exhausted. Quinn couldn't remember a better day with his kids.

He was sitting on the couch watching the game with Kozic when Karla came out. Quinn felt his breath catch, she had a blue Japanese print dress with a long slit up the side and her hair was pulled up. She looked like a fucking pin up standing there. She smiled at them, "I'm leaving. You two keep the apartment in one piece."

Kozic waved at her, "Tell the douche bag I said hello."

Karla just flipped him the bird as she walked out the door. Quinn looked at Kozic, "Whose she going out with?"

Kozic sighed, "This fucking asshole law student. She met him thru a friend. He seems like a nice enough guy, but fuck he's so vanilla. I just know he's gonna ask her to marry him and saddle her with kids and she won't ever get to dance like she wants too. I don't know man, I'll probably never like who she's with."

Quinn just nodded; there was a pang in his gut that he wasn't sure about. It pissed him off that Karla was out with some asshole that would make her put her dreams aside. A woman like that had to be taken care of and loved, let her hair down a little. Quinn sighed staring back at the game, but his mind was on the pretty little ballerina that had just walked out the door.

**-God Love Her-**

The day had been complete shit. Quinn had ridden out with Tacoma; they met up with Redwood for a gun exchange. As soon as the guns were being moved from one van to the other, the Mayans appeared out of nowhere. During the may lay Kozic had taken a bullet for Tacoma's president Lorca all but guaranteeing the kid his top rocker. After they had gotten him to the hospital Lorca had sent Quinn to get Karla.

Quinn opened the door to the dance studio and smiled at the older woman behind the desk on the phone, "Hey, I'm here to pick up Karla."

The older woman nodded covering the phone with her hand, "She's done the hall room three."

Quinn walked down the hall and opened the door and froze. Music was flowing thru the room as Karla bended and twisted her body, her pointed ballet shoes making her legs look that much longer. Quinn had never wanted to throw a woman on the floor and fuck her more than in that moment. She was so graceful, but sexy at the same time. As Karla finished a series of turns she saw him and stopped. She smiled at him, "Hey! You got stuck with little sister duty tonight. Sorry about that."

Quinn nodded, "I need to take you to the hospital."

Karla's face went pale, "Is he alright? What happened?"

Quinn moved toward her, "He's gonna be just fine. Calm down, he took a bullet to the thigh protecting the president. He's more pissed than anything and terrified you're gonna kill him."

Karla just shook her head; Quinn could see tears working into her eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, "I knew this would happen. I knew it. I told him, I fucking told him."

Quinn pulled her to him, running a hand up and down her back, "He's fine! I told you that. Now don't go getting yourself all worked up. I'll take you to him."

Karla just nodded, against his kutte, "He's all I have left. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

Quinn pulled away from her and smiled, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to pretty boy. Now grab your stuff." Karla nodded and went to grab her stuff. As she bent over Quinn could see her blue thong sticking out of her workout shorts. Quinn cleared his throat, "Maybe you should put on some jeans?"

Karla turned around to see him staring at her ass; she blushed standing up fast, "Ok, give me a few minutes."

**-God Love Her-**

Three weeks pasted and Karla found herself standing in the Tacoma clubhouse watching as her brother took his top rocker. The clubhouse exploded with cheers, Karla smiled, she loved seeing her brother so happy. The weeks that had followed his shooting were long and hard on him. She knew he was popping a lot of pain meds just to keep upright. Though they said the bullet won't leave permanent damage, Kozic was still in a great deal of pain.

As Karla stood nursing a beer Quinn came up behind her, "He looks happy."

Karla chuckled, "I'm sure he is, probably won't even remember tonight, tomorrow."

Quinn laughed taking a long drink from his beer, "Come on let's get a quick picture with the hero, before he gets too trashed."

Karla laughed following Quinn toward her brother. Kozic threw his arms around his sister giving her a hug, "I'm so glad you came tonight sis."

Karla pulled away kissing his cheek, "I won't miss this for the world."

Chloe, Lorca's wife came walking over with a camera, "Ok, you three squeeze together. I want a good picture of you three."

Karla felt Quinn run his hand gently up and down her back; she felt shivers go thru her body. Quinn had been a calming force in her life, when Kozic got shot and she loved spending time with his kids. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she was, she had a boyfriend. A nice guy with a future. But there was something missing. She saw the flash of the camera out of her peripheral vision and smiled toward Chloe.

As Quinn and Kozic headed to the bar Chloe smiled at Karla, "I'll get you a copy this week."

Karla smiled, "Thank you but it won't be very good. I wasn't even looking at the camera."

Chloe laughed, "It was the perfect picture, you didn't see what I saw." As Chloe walked away she wondered what the hell that meant.

A few weeks later Kozic had come home and left the photo on the fridge for her. When Karla saw it, she understood what Chloe had meant. Kozic and Quinn were looking at the camera, but she was staring up at Quinn, with a look she didn't even know her face could make. She looked in love.

**-God Love Her-**

Quinn had been staying at their apartment on and off over the past four months. One peculiarly bad night he showed up at her door. Kozic was out on a run and Karla had lost out on a role, the director told her she was too old. Too old at twenty four, she had came home and opened a beer. She had danced her fucking heart out only to be told she was too fucking old. Mike, the guy she had been dating had laughed when she told him that on the phone, saying that someday she won't need to dance, that he would take care of her. Well that pissed her off, but she had asked him to come over so she wasn't alone and he had said he already had plans with work associates. Well fuck him.

She was sitting on the couch drowning her sorrows, eating ice cream, and watching Patrick Swayze in _Roadhouse_, when he knocked. Karla opened the door and grinned, Quinn held up a bag of her favorite Chinese, "Thought I would pay you for letting me stay tonight."

Karla leaned against the doorway, "Well I must be a cheap landlord if coconut shrimp is your rent." She moved letting him in.

Quinn laughed as he sat the bag on the counter, "Well I didn't want to stay at the clubhouse. The croweaters are all sad your brother is gone."

Karla sighed sitting down at the table with two fresh beers, "Well at least I know why he isn't coming home at night."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at the beer in her hand, "Rough day?"

Karla laughed, leaning back in the chair, she had a little buzz going, but she wasn't drunk. "I had a director tell me I was too old for a role today. Can you fucking believe that?" She sat up staring at him grabbing her chest, "Do these look like the tits of a washed up dancer to you?"

Quinn chuckled taking a bit of his food, "No. You want me to beat his ass?"

Karla snickered sitting up straight, getting her food, "No, but don't tempt me tonight."

Quinn stared at her, "I don't think I've ever seen you drink before."

Karla groaned, "I'm eating ice cream too. I just said fuck the diet tonight."

Quinn roared with laughter, "You have a gutter mouth tonight too."

Karla looked up at him smirking, "Only when I drink or get upset. I have an image to up hold as a good girl."

Quinn snorted, "I have a feeling YOU are not a good girl."

Karla played with her beer bottle her hand sliding up and down it. Quinn thought for a minute he might choke, damn she had to know how fucking sexy she looked doing that.

Karla sat there just looking at him, she knew she shouldn't but she had a shit day and needed a release. And let's face it she thought Quinn was sexy as hell, and it served Mike right for being such a prick earlier that day. She stood up and walked over to Quinn. Quinn sat his fork down and pulled his chair out, watching her as she moved toward him.

Quinn swallowed hard, "What ya doing dancer girl?"

Karla just smirked sinking onto his lap straddling him, her body pressing into his, "Making my day better." She closed the distance kissing him, his bread tickling her face, but she didn't care.

Quinn felt himself go hard instantly, his arm wrapped around her waist. He growled as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His other hand moving up to her hair, pulling her head back he ran his lips along her neck. Karla moaned, as his hold on her waist got tighter.

Karla stood up smiling at him, she tugged on his hand, "Come on."

Quinn looked at her, she was fucking glowing, her little tits were just fucking begging for it. "Where we going dancer?"

Karla leaned down again those tits almost in Quinn's face, "To my bed." She bit down on her bottom lip and Quinn thought he would cum right there.

Quinn stood up, taking a deep breath, "I can't." He grabbed his kutte off the back of the chair putting it on.

Karla looked at him, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Quinn shook his head, his voice was firm, "You can't go throwing yourself at your brother's brothers, it's just wrong. You're too good for this shit Karla."

Karla just stared at him, her voice was soft, "I thought. I just…I thought you liked me. I'm not a whore; I don't throw myself at them. Just you." Her eyes staring at the tile floor of the kitchen.

She heard Quinn sigh, he walked around her and went to the door, he stopped, "I'm a bad man Karla. You need a good guy, I'm not fucking it." He slammed the door so hard a few dishes fell out of the cabinets.

As Karla bent down to pick up the glass she sobbed, she had really screwed up. He didn't want her, now she knew; she cried as she picked up the shattered pieces of glass, it reminded her of her life. Her career was nonexistent, her brother was never around, she had a boyfriend that was too busy for her, and now the only man she had ever truly been attracted to had just turned her down.

Quinn stood outside the door for a few minutes and listened to her as she cried. Even the night that Kozic had been shot she didn't cry. He almost went back in, but he couldn't. He was a Nomad, he fucking killed people for a living, if you had a job that was too messy for a regular charter you fucking called him.

When he got to the clubhouse he grabbed two croweaters and a bottle of jack to make him forget the perfect little thing he had turned down. After he had thrown the croweaters out he laid on the bed thinking about her and wondering if she was alright. He knew she had him twisted up, it was for the best if he just stayed away, that was what was for the best.

**-God Love Her-**

It had been over a month when Quinn finally showed back up around Tacoma. He had a visit with his girls and both of them just went on and on about Karla. He had spent the last month fucking every croweater he could but he couldn't stop thinking about her body up against his, or her lips. FUCK, her lips, she tasted like a cold beer on a summer day.

He stayed at the clubhouse that night, planning on going over to Kozic and Karla's the morning. When he knocked on the door, Kozic answered the door, "Hey man what's up?"

Quinn stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, "I was hoping to talk to ….."

Before Quinn could finish his sentence, a dark haired mother fucker in jeans came walking out of Karla's bedroom. Kozic watched Quinn's face and saw the rage that he usually reserved for killing. Kozic looked at Quinn, "Quinn man, whatever you're thinking don't."

Quinn launched himself at the man, pinning him against the wall, "Who the fuck are you?"

The dark haired guy looked terrified, "I'm…..Mike….I've been dating Karla."

Quinn smiled at him sinisterly; he pulled his gun out and put it in the man's mouth. Kozic was pulling on his arm, "Quinn, brother this isn't gonna happen. You don't want Karla to see this shit. You better calm your ass down."

Quinn looked at Kozic and then turned back to the little prick, "You're not going to be seeing her ANYMORE! You got that asshole?" Just as he said that he looked down at the ever growing wet spot on the front of the man's pants. Quinn laughed pushing the kid toward the door, "You pissed yourself, what a man. Get the FUCK OUT."

The man was out the door at lightning speed. Kozic stood staring at Quinn, "What the fuck, brother?"

Quinn just shrugged, "She was with him last night?" Kozic could tell he was still pissed.

Kozic nodded, "You and my sister have a thing going that I don't know about?"

Quinn started down the hallway toward Karla's room, he turned toward Kozic, "We will after I talk to her."

Once he had closed and locked the door he growled at the unmade bed, it would be the last time she shared her bed with another man. Quinn was pissed until he saw a picture sitting on her dresser; he picked up the frame and looked at it. It was the picture from the night Kozic had patched in, he stared at her face. The way she was looking at him in the picture. No one in his whole life beside his mom had ever looked at him like that; he swallowed hard listening to the shower turn off. He set the picture down and walked back out the door.

Kozic stared at him, "Everything alright Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, "It will be. I'll see you at the clubhouse." As Quinn walked to his bike he knew if he was going to be with Karla he needed to do this right.

**Ok, there it is…the first installment. This one won't be as long as Hard to Love. I hope you enjoyed**** Hugs, Kaye**


	2. Breaking You

Chapter 2….Breaking You

**Well like I said this one will move pretty fast with time jumps in the chapters. I want to finish this up in under ten chapters**** This chapter will focus on how their relationship started and when Karla finally had to give up dancing. Hope you enjoy. Slight Kayla involvement.**

**-God Love Her-**

Quinn sat on his bike staring at the dance studio. He wasn't sure how to go about doing this, if he wanted a woman he just nodded to her and she followed him where ever the fuck he wanted her to go. This whole thing about picking up a woman, taking them for dinner, was totally foreign to him. When he saw her come out the door he took a deep breath. He could see her staring at him, well she didn't look pissed, he couldn't help think that maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.

Karla was exhausted when she left work; it had been the longest day of her life. Not to mention Mike was now claiming that her brother and his 'friends' tried to kill him in her kitchen that morning. Mike had made it very plain on the phone, it was him or them. Well Karla wasn't going to stop seeing her brother who anybody, so Mike had called her a colorful string of words and hung up on her. So when she left the studio she was shocked to see Quinn sitting across the street. Herman hadn't said much about the little issue in the kitchen, just that Mike had pissed off Quinn and Quinn took care of it. As she walked toward Quinn she sighed, "Hi Quinn, I thought my brother was picking me up."

Quinn held out the spare helmet to her, "I wanted to. Figured I owed you dinner."

Karla cocked an eyebrow at him, "Dinner? Ok, but why?"

Quinn smirked, "I think your boyfriend broke up with you this morning."

Karla shook her head, "Yeah I think he did." She got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his massively muscular waist. He rode till they were out of town, pulling them into a small roadhouse. Karla followed him inside; the place was dimly lit with a bar in the center and booths lining the far wall. Quinn sat down across from her, "It doesn't look like much but they have the best steak."

Karla giggled, "Only you would bring me to a place like this. I'm surprised there aren't strippers."

Quinn gave her a cocky smirk, "Only on Friday night."

Karla leaned back in the booth laughing; of course he took her to a strip bar, why won't he. He was right though the steaks were great and just listening to him talk made it worth it. He went on and on about his daughters, his bike, his favorite places to ride. Karla leaned back in the booth nursing her beer and smiled at him, "What's this really about? I mean Quinn we could've talked back at the apartment, unless Herman has one of those shanky looking girls from the club at the house?"

Quinn chuckled, "No, just wanted to take you out."

Karla nodded, "Ok, just as long as I don't have to wake up to one of those women in my kitchen again."

He laughed standing up, "Let's go for a ride before I take you home."

They rode for an hour, Quinn taking curves a little too fast just so he could feel her hold on tighter. When they got to the apartment he walked her to the door. Karla wasn't sure what was going on, she thought he was just being nice after the other night she knew he just thought of her as Herman's kid sister. So when she turned to unlock the door he spun her around and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft, but then he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her flush against him, her lips parted letting him slid his tongue in. Karla thought she might pass out as he suckled and tasted every inch of her mouth. When they pulled apart, his eyes were so intense, she wanted him to come inside with her, but he pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow." Karla just nodded watching him disappear back down the hallway. When she got inside the apartment she leaned against the door smiling, her hand going to her lips. She now knew why he had scared the shit out of Mike; he had gotten rid of the competition.

**-God Love Her-**

Saturday nights were always Karla's favorite, her a group of friends always hit the clubs, dancing and flirting with every man in sight. When she left out of the apartment, Herman had raised an eyebrow at her, "Going out tonight?"

Karla smiled at him, twirling around in her black skirt with a white halter top, her black heels finished off the outfit, "Of course, Becky and Monica will be here shortly. What's a Saturday night without a little dancing?"

Herman pulled on his kutte smirking at his sister, he knew that Quinn would be by for her and when he found out she was out dancing in clubs filled to the brim with guys that would happily fuck his sister, well he knew watching Quinn handle that shit was either going to be fun or a train wreck. Kozic leaned down to kiss his sister, "Behave and have fun. I have to take off, see you tonight."

When Kozic walked into the clubhouse he saw Quinn coming out of church. Koz made a beeline for the bar, his leg still hurt like a son of a bitch, but the pills that his favorite sweetbutt Misty had gotten him were helping, but he needed a beer to keep the edge off till the pills kicked in. He felt Quinn clap a large hand on his shoulder, "Where's my girl?"

Kozic smiled up at the big man, he had it bad, no one had ever seen Quinn like this. He was turning down sweetbutts, hell Happy was worried, which made them ALL worry. Quinn had never belonged to a charter, the man had always been Nomad, he had a certain set of skills that if the cops figured out the number of lives he had ended, would've landed him in the gas chamber for sure. Kozic took a sip of his beer, "It's Saturday night she's out clubbing with the girls."

Quinn grabbed his kutte, "You just let her go out alone? You never let a club woman go out like that without someone with her, what the fuck are you thinking?"

Kozic smirked at him, "She's a club woman because she's my sister right?"

Quinn growled at him, "Which club?"

Thirty minutes later they were sitting outside the Cherry Bomb, a retro dance nightclub. Kozic had gone inside to check on Karla, making sure he wasn't seen, he liked his balls right where they were. Everything seemed fine; she was dancing with her friends in the middle of the dance floor. Kozic had left Quinn outside afraid what he would do if he saw her with another guy. Koz was pretty damn sure Quinn was thinking his sister understood that she was his girl, but Koz knew damn well that Karla had no fucking clue.

So when he saw Karla and her friends emerge from the club he let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Following behind them were five college guys, Koz saw the way they were eyeing the three women in front of them, but Karla and her friends had no idea they were being followed. Karla went to open the door of a waiting cab when one of the boys slammed the door on her, the college boy leered at Karla, "Where you going with that sweet ass? We should have a little private party."

Karla glared at him, "Move it limp dick."

The college guy pulled Karla against him, "Oh come on baby."

Quinn was off his bike and behind her before Kozic knew what was happening. Quinn narrowed his eyes at the man, but his voice was calm, "Karla go get on the bike."

The other college guys came up behind the one holding Karla, as if to make a show of force. Kozic smiled as he stepped next to Quinn, this was gonna be good. Quinn held out his hand and Karla took it getting away from her the handsie little prick, Quinn kissed her forehead, "Go get on the bike, dancer." She nodded herding her two friends toward their bikes.

Kozic chuckled as the college boys formed a semi circle around he and Quinn. "Do you even need my help with this?" He asked Quinn.

Quinn shook his head, "No, I got this." Quinn came off his leash taking the five college boys down in no time. He paid special attention to the little prick that had his hands on HIS girl. When he stood up he saw Karla by the bikes, her friends long gone. He wasn't sure what the look meant on her face, so he made his way over to her.

The ride back to the apartment was a quiet one. Karla rode with Quinn, while Kozic branched off and headed to the clubhouse once they pulled into the apartment parking lot. Karla got off the bike and headed into the building not even waiting for him. He caught up as she opened the door, his hand pushing the door open to make sure she didn't deny him entry.

Karla leaned against the counter, her eyes downcast, as Quinn locked the door and moved to be in front of her, he brought a bloody knuckle up to touch her face, "The thought of another man's hands on you drives me crazy."

Quinn slowly tilted her face up so that they were staring at each other. Quinn leaned his hands on the counter on either side of her and slowly brought his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She moaned as he picked her up and sat her on the counter, his hands running up and down her back. He felt the zipper on her halter top and yanked it down feeling her breast spill out against his chest; he pulled back just a little to stare at those tits. His mouth trailing down to take one of her dusty pink nipples and sucking it into a hard peak. Karla pulled off his knit hat and ran her hands thru his long reddish brown hair, tugging on it when his lips began their assault on her chest. He picked her up his hands holding on tight to her ass, her legs wrapped tight around him as he walked them to the bedroom.

Quinn threw her onto the bed, he stood over her looking down at her perfectly toned body, he yanked off her skirt leaving her there in nothing but her garter, thong, and hose. She started to kick her heels off and he stopped her, "Leave them." He all but growled at her.

He took off his kutte and shirt in one fast move. Karla stared at the ripped muscles covered in tattoos that stared at her. She watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them pulling them down and stepping out of them. Once his boxers were down he gave his already throbbing cock a pull. Karla moved on the bed laying on her belly she moved to the edge of the bed and took his cock into her mouth. Quinn groaned as her mouth worked up and down the length of his cock. Her tongue ghosting over the tip, almost making him cum right there. Quinn grabbed her hair and gently guided her so they were chest to chest; he kissed her again dominating the action. Karla smirked as she moved gracefully back onto the bed, she sat up on her elbows biting her lip. Quinn stared at her, "Fucking hell, dancer."

Karla chuckled as he moved his body above hers, his hands working on the thin strap which was her thong; she let out a squeal of surprise when he ripped it from her body. He kissed her neck as his fingers found her core, she was already soaking wet but he loved the silk dampness that surrounded his finger. She moaned arching her back as he worked up her up, when he felt her clamp down around him, he laughed, "Damn baby I'm gonna break you if that's how you feel with just my finger."

Karla groaned, blushing, she sat up a little and kissed him, "You're all talk Rane. Why don't you show me?"

Quinn growled as he moved on top of her, "Why don't you put that condom on me and I'll SHOW you."

Quinn motioned to the condom he had somehow put on the nightstand. Karla smiled; as she grabbed it he littered her bare breasts with kisses. Karla had a hard time trying to focus as she fumbled with the wrapper. Quinn looked up at her and chuckled; he took the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. She blushed as she reached between them and slowly moved the condom down his shaft, it was at that moment she was nervous, he was a very large man. Quinn smirked at her, "Gonna make sure you walk funny tomorrow dancer."

He kissed her again as he slowly started moving into her, he felt her suck in a breathe as he began to full her, stretching her to fit him. Once he thought she had adjusted he began moving in and out of her finding a good rhythm. Her legs wrapping around him as he picked up the pace. He sat back on his knees getting a better angle, he positioned her heels so that they dug into his nipples, he growled down at her moving faster and faster. He knew she was close, he reached down and grabbed her breasts and began thrusting hard into her, she arched her back and came hard. Before she could come down from her climax, he slammed into her two more times and came collapsing onto her.

They laid there for several minutes just panting, both their bodies covered in sweat. Quinn had his face buried in her chest; he could feel her stroking her hand thru his hair. He looked up at her and smiled, moving up to her face, he kissed her lazily, just enjoying the contact. He flopped down on the pillow pulling her onto his chest, his hand ghosting gently up and down her back. Karla propped up on her elbow, "This why you ran off Mike?"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at her and reached over to grab a cigarette, after he lit it he smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Karla laughed, hiding her face in his chest, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Quinn wrapped his arms around her, "You have no idea baby."

**-God Love Her-**

Kozic woke up and his head was foggy. He couldn't even rise off the bed, he could feel Misty shift next to him, they had gotten totally loaded the night before. He knew he was starting to have a problem; he had been shooting heroin to help with the pain in his leg, at least that's what he told himself. He groaned when his phone went off, he rolled over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

Karla chuckled, "Did I wake you oh dear brother?"

Kozic sighed, "Nah, I was just getting up, what do you need?"

Karla sighed, "My car won't start and it's freezing out. Quinn is on the road, so I was hoping my wonderful big brother would give me a ride to work today."

Kozic sighed, "Yeah, be ready when I get there."

Karla chuckled, "I'll be there! Thanks Herman. I love you."

Kozic sighed as he shut the phone, he needed a fix, things had been shit lately. While he was in Charming he had been getting high while staying at Tig's place. He was supposed to go pick up Kayla from some kind of high school event, but he had gotten trashed and forgotten. When he came to Tig was standing over him punching the shit out of him, saying that Kayla had gotten into a car wreck going home with some friends since he didn't show up. When Tig found out he was high he really lost his shit on him. It was only a matter of time before word got to Lorca and then his ass was grass. Kozic went thru his jeans and found a small ball of heroin. Once he had shot up, he got dressed and went to Karla's.

Karla was waiting outside when he got there, she was wearing a pair of dark blue yoga pants and what he figured was Quinn's oversized SOA shirts that was tied around her waist. She smiled at her brother walking up and kissing his cheek, she wrinkled her noise, "Yuck, you need a bath. You smell like clubhouse."

Kozic smiled, he was buzzing higher than a kite, as he whipped her along the streets of Tacoma. He was taking a curve to fast when he lost control sending the bike into a ditch. When Kozic woke up he saw people who had stopped rushing down into the ditch to help. Kozic's head was killing him, so was his shoulder, when he went to move his arm he couldn't. Then it dawned on him, where was Karla? He made his way back toward the bike and there pinned underneath the bike was his sister's lifeless body. He touched her cheek, "Oh God Karla. I'm so fucking sorry."

Quinn had gotten the call while on the road, he made it back to Tacoma as fast as he could. Lorca had told him just the bare details, Kozic had laid the bike down, Karla was in surgery. All he knew was he needed to get to her. It had been six months since they had started sleeping together and she was his world. She spent every minute with him that he was around, she loved his girls and they loved her. Hell he loved her; he couldn't lose her now to some fucking bike accident.

When he walked into the hospital Lorca pulled him aside. "The kid's broken up. He was higher than a fucking kite."

Quinn narrowed his eyes, "What? What the fuck was he doing on the bike, let alone with his girl on the back?

Lorca knew there was going to be hell to pay, "Kid's been doing H, we're voting to take his kutte."

Quinn balled up his fists, "You're clean fifteen years why not send his ass to rehab?"

Lorca nodded, "Let me know if you feel that way after you see her."

Quinn's eyes widened, "What's wrong with her?"

Lorca sighed, "Her knee and ankle were shattered. Docs did everything they could, but they aren't sure she'll ever get full use of that leg. She at least won't dance again."

Quinn nodded, he was done talking. He needed to see Karla before he made any decisions, at the least the kid was going to get his ass beat and dropped off at rehab. When Quinn opened the door to her room Kozic jumped up from his chair, Quinn glared at the man as he walked toward Karla.

He touched her cheek softly, "Karla baby, you alright?"

Karla opened her eyes, "Hey babe, sorry you had to come down."

Quinn smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, "What am I gonna do with you? You could just call, no need for all this bullshit to get me to come home."

Karla choked back a sob, "They said I won't be able to dance again."

Quinn nodded, "I know baby. You can still teach. Hey, hey it's alright baby."

Karla started to cry into his shoulder as he leaned down, stroking her hair. Karla looked up at him and saw the look that he was giving Kozic over her shoulder, she grabbed his face, "Rane, this wasn't his fault."

Quinn pulled away from her putting his hands on his hips, "He was high Karla."

Karla looked at Kozic, "What?"

Kozic hung his head sitting down in the chair next to her, "I'm so sorry baby. I've been doing it since I got shot. Please, I'll go to rehab. Quinn you gotta help me, their gonna strip my patch."

Karla looked at Quinn, "He needs rehab, please don't let them hurt him."

Quinn glared at Kozic, "Don't worry about it baby. I'll take care of the little shit. You in the hallway NOW!"

Karla looked up at Kozic nervously; he leaned over and kissed her head, "I'm so damn sorry, I'll never forgive myself for this."

Karla let a tear slip down her cheek, a weak smile spreading across her face, "Well at least I can eat ice cream when I want." Kozic nodded, kissing her once more.

Karla watched as he left the room, Quinn stood at the door for a minute, "Don't worry baby, I got this."

When Quinn shut the door he was across the hall in seconds lifting Kozic up by the throat, Kozic's feet dangled underneath him. Quinn was right in his face, his voice came thru clenched teeth, "You have TWO choices, you either gonna go to rehab and spend the rest of your life making it up to her or I'll kill you with my bare hands. WHAT'S IT GONNA BE BLONDIE?"

Kozic couldn't breathe; he pulled at Quinn's large hands. Quinn finally released him, Kozic gasped for air, tears rolling down his face, "I'm so fucking sorry man. Please, please just let me go to rehab."

Quinn towered over him, "That ain't gonna bring back her ability to dance, is it shit head?"

Kozic shook his head and pulled his knees into his chest, he just sobbed into his knees. He slowly looked up at Quinn, "Just kill me. How will I ever be able to look at her again?"

Quinn sighed, he knelt down in front of the man, "You'll look at her. You'll be glad everyday that she is alive and well on this Earth. Now what would break her heart is having a washed up junkie for a brother. Now get off the floor we need to talk to Lorca." Kozic stood up and wiped his face following Quinn toward the Tacoma President.

**Well they are together and know you know the reason Karla can't dance anymore is because of Kozic. The reason that Kayla really got taken by the Mayans that night all those years ago was Kozic got high and forgot to come get her. I hope you enjoyed this! We don't know much about Quinn, but I like to write him like a giant mean teddy bear, he can be sweet and loving to his woman and switch to killer mode in seconds. Ok, off I go, have a great night! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. Making It Right

Chapter 3…Making It Right

**Ok, here it is per request, how Karla first met Kayla, what happened that night when Kozic didn't show up. Also more Quinn/Karla goodness! Hope you enjoy**** Kaye**

**-God Love Her-**

Karla woke up to the bed empty, she could hear the television in the other room, she knew the girls were probably watching something that was driving Quinn nuts. She sat up and moved her casted leg off the bed. It had been one month since the night of the accident, Quinn had only left once and when he did Lorca came over and spent the night at the house. Karla hated the thought that she might never dance again, but she was a strong woman, she would figure out something. She knew that sometimes when one door closes another one opens. She was just glad that the club had decided to send Herman to rehab; she knew she had Quinn and Lorca to thank for that.

She groaned as she stood up letting the blood flow down to her toes, this cast thing was sucking out loud. She moved into the bathroom to get ready for her day. When she came out Quinn was standing outside the bathroom door, "Hey baby."

She smiled kissing him softly, "Hey, how are the girls?"

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Dying to see you. Do you need anything?"

Karla shook her head, "Nope, I'm getting really good at this." He watched her move over to the dresser and grab out a pair of sweats and a simple black peasant top. "Are you still going to take me to the rehab center today?"

Quinn ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, I wish you'd let me stay. Kayla is coming with Tig."

Karla smirked, "The infamous Kayla."

Quinn smiled at her; he had told her everything about him and Kayla. The fact that he had slept with her once, but it meant nothing and now he and the SAMCRO princess had struck up a friendship. "Jealous dancer?" He moved up behind her, cupping her breasts in his large hands.

Karla slapped at his hands, "Yes! How would you feel if you had to spend time with some guy I fucked?"

Quinn could tell she was nervous, not only because of Kayla, but also because Kozic had to tell both of them how sorry he was for what his drug addiction did to them. Quinn hugged her harder, kissing her neck, "Baby, you got nothing to worry about."

Karla turned in his arms, kissing him, "I better not! You don't want to see me pissed Rane."

Quinn chuckled as she changed her clothes, his eyes lingering on the little purple panties she was wearing. The cast had been a pain in the ass to work around, but he was proud to say he could still make her cum hard. He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you dancer."

Karla smiled at him, biting down on his lip almost drawing blood, "You better."

**-God Love Her-**

Karla was sitting outside the counseling room when a short brown haired girl came and sat down next to her, the girl was pretty, a little chubby with big blue eyes. She saw a crazy looking dark haired man come walking toward her, "Kayla, I'm going down the block to grab some coffee. I'll check back in an hour. You sure you'll be alright."

Karla's head snapped, so this was Kayla, suddenly she wished that Quinn and the kids had stayed and waited with her.

Kayla smiled at the weird looking guy, "I'm good Uncle Alex. Go ahead and get some coffee."

Karla waited till the man had left; she shifted nervously in her chair, not sure what the hell to say to the girl. Kayla looked at her, "I'm Kayla, I'm guessing you're Karla."

Karla nodded, "Yeah you just missed Quinn and his girls."

Kayla smiled, "I saw them. How are the girls treating you?"

Karla shrugged, "Nicole likes me, but Melissa she can give me hell from time to time."

Kayla nodded, "Melissa is really pissed at the world. I get that, but Nicole is so nice. So is this weird for you? Talking to someone you know slept with your man."

Karla laughed, "Wow, you're right to the point aren't you? Yeah I guess I was really nervous meeting you. I don't know what I thought."

Kayla turned a little so she could really look at Karla, "I get that, but it was before he met you and it was what it was, just sex. He did it to help me through something. Believe me I have no interest in Quinn, he's my friend, nothing more."

Karla nodded glancing back at the wall, "Ok, it's still weird. How do you know my brother?"

Kayla stared at the ground, "It's a really long story, but I got hurt because he was too high to remember to come get me. I don't blame him, but Tig does, the guy that was just here. So when Kozic called, Tig said I needed to come hear him out."

Karla sighed, pointing to her cast, "He wrecked his bike, I ended up under the bike. Now I can't dance anymore, but he's my brother I can't give up on him."

Kayla looked at her, "I really like Kozic, he's always been nice to me, he calls me sweet cheeks, I hope this works for him. He's a great member for the club, my brother loves him."

They both looked up as Kozic came out of the counseling office with his doctor. He smiled at them, "Hey there's my girls." He hugged his sister then Kayla, "If it's alright I'd like to have this talk with both of you."

Kayla and Karla followed him into the office, the doctor taking a seat in the corner of the room. Kozic grabbed both of their hands, "I really fucked up both your lives and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'll do whatever I can to make it right."

Karla leaned in squeezing his hand, tears were threatening in her eyes, "I know sweetie, you just have to get better for yourself."

Kozic stood up his hands going to his head, "NO, Karla you need to get mad at me. I fucked up your leg; you will never dance again because of me! God damn it don't let me off that easy."

Karla leaned back in her chair staring at her brother, "I'm not doing this with a stranger here."

Kozic looked at Kayla, then his sister, "You know why I asked her here today? So you could hear how I fucked up her life. What you hear in this room you can't tell anyone not even Quinn. Promise me."

Karla looked at him, "What did you fuck her too?" Kayla snorted, wiping at tears in her eyes.

Kozic frowned at his sister, "Don't talk like that to her, you don't know her! You know why I wanted you to hear all this, why I wanted her here, because I thought you two could help each other with all this shit I put on the two of you. Me not showing up to pick up Kayla GOT HER RAPED KARLA!"

Karla gasped putting her hand on her chest, she stared at the girl in the chair next to her, she had her head down and was quietly crying. Kayla stood up, "I can't do this Kozic."

Kayla turned trying to leave, but Kozic grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back against him, "Come on sweet cheeks, I promise we won't talk about that anymore."

Kayla mumbled, not looking up, "I can't believe you said that. I don't know her."

Kozic turned her around looking into her eyes, "That's just it, she can listen and she won't tell anyone. There isn't anyone I trust like my sister. Please just sit down, for me. You forgave me, now let me help you."

Karla stood up, "Kayla please come sit down, I'm so sorry. Please."

Kayla nodded sitting down next to her again. Kozic talked for an hour getting the two women to talk to each other. Karla had to admit that by the end of the hour she felt for the young woman. When their hour was up Kozic hugged them both hard, promising to call them both later that week. As they were walking out, Kayla stopped Karla, "When Quinn and I, he didn't know….he thought he was my first….but those men….they were. It was stupid and I would never do it again, but I needed someone to ….want me….I'm sorry Kozic made you part of this. I won't bother you."

Karla stared at the girl and finally hugged her hard, her voice low in her ear, "No, you'll call me. Make sure you do, I'm here for you. If you're important to Herman than you damn well better believe I want to be part of your life too. Now make sure you call me at least once a week, ok?"

Kayla nodded, "I will. Thank you."

**-God Love Her-**

Four months after the accident Karla sat on her bed staring at her pale leg. Physical Therapy was awful, she cried most times when she got home. Quinn had been really busy with club business, so she was left a lot with Kozic, but he was usually running from the club to his meetings. Karla had to say she was really proud of him, he was working the steps and so far he was four months sober.

Karla knew that Quinn was losing patience with her; she was a weepy woman, when she was sad she got quiet. He had hung in there with her the first few months, but she knew he was getting tired of her making up excuses for not having sex. When the cast came off it got worse because she hated not being able to wrap her leg around him, she just didn't have the muscle tone yet. She sighed heading into the shower, hopefully he would come home tonight and she could show him how much she loved him.

Karla finished up her shower and was standing in front of her closet when Kozic appeared at the door, "Hey sis."

Karla smiled, "Hey what's going on?"

Kozic gave her the million dollar smile, "I wanted to go to the Friday night party and I need a sober friend to go with me. Will you go? I think Quinn is going."

Karla groaned, "Ok, but only for you. I hate those fucking things. You better get me home early, I hate watching those women throw themselves at the guys."

Kozic gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks sis, you won't regret it!"

**-God Love Her-**

Karla slipped out of her car and scanned the lot of Tacoma Auto. She watched her brother pull his bike up, she laughed, he looked like it was Christmas morning. She walked toward him wearing a short black skirt, a red silk shirt, with red flats. Her limp was a little worse at night, but she was pushing through.

Kozic grabbed her hand and walked her into the crowd. She stayed by his side as they made their way through everyone and finally ended up inside the clubhouse. Karla felt her heart stop when she saw Quinn. He was drunk she could tell. He had one of the croweaters bent over the pool table and he was pounding into her.

Kozic followed her line of vision and squeezed her arm, "Let's go Karla."

Karla nodded her head, she was afraid to speak. Before Kozic could get her out the door, Quinn saw them. He pushed the girl aside buckling his belt, "Shit, Karla wait up."

Karla walked as fast as she could to her car, when she opened the door Quinn slammed the door shut, "Fucking wait. God damn! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Karla stared at him, her breathing becoming rapid, "What the fuck am I doing here? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ASSHOLE?"

Kozic pulled at his sister's arm, "Not here, let's go home. He's drunk."

Karla pulled away from Kozic and pushed hard into Quinn's chest sending him a few steps backward, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE'S DRUNK! You know what Rane if you even think of coming near me I'll blow your god damn head off and I don't mean the one on your shoulders. I should've known you fucking bikers! ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKERS!"

Karla got into her car and threw it into reverse, Quinn kicked at the side of the car, "GOD DAMN IT!"

Karla squealed the brakes, throwing the car into park she got out of the car and glared at him. Quinn had been in a lot of fights but the look on his girl's face scared the shit out of him. She advanced toward him, "Did you kick my car? You hairy ass ape? Because I know if you kicked my car … oh bitch you don't even know who the fuck you are dealing with."

Kozic got in-between them, "Karla we need to go home. Quinn doesn't take kindly to being talked to like that."

Karla huffed, "What're you going to do big man? You gonna hit me?" She pushed Quinn again, "Well go fucking ahead, because I'll tell you something. I've been fucked by the best baby and you sure as hell weren't it, you think beating me will work; well you have another thing coming. My daddy tried that and I kicked his ass. So go ahead, fucking hit me. I dare you! The last man that did isn't breathing anymore."

Kozic grabbed her and shook her, "GET IN THE CAR AND GO HOME!"

Karla finally looked at her brother; she knew she had said too much. She pushed away from Kozic and pointed to Quinn, "Stay the fuck away from me."

After she pulled off the lot, Quinn turned to Kozic, "What the fuck did she mean?"

Kozic shook his head, "Don't you fucking worry about it. Damn Quinn, at our clubhouse, you really fucked up. You know what, stay away from me too. Brother or not, you're a dickhead."

Quinn stood there and watched as Kozic pulled off the lot. He shook his head, his chest hurting from where his girl had shoved him. He walked slowly over to his bike and followed them.

**-God Love Her-**

When Kozic got back to the apartment he found Karla curled up on her bed crying. Crying was something that she didn't do; when she did it meant she was really happy or really sad. There wasn't a middle ground with his sister. He sighed crawling on the bed behind her, she turned into his chest sobbing, "I really loved him. Damn it, I really did."

Kozic sighed, hugging her tighter, "You still love him, honey that's why it hurts so damn bad."

They lay there for awhile, until she calmed down. When Kozic heard the apartment door open he moved quickly stopping Quinn before he could get down the hallway.

Quinn half figured they won't be there, Karla had given him a key months ago, and he knew he was taking his life into his own hands, but he had never felt like this before. He figured fucking a croweater would save her from getting hurt, she wasn't that into sex lately and he really needed a release. When he looked up and saw her staring at him from across the clubhouse he wanted to shoot himself. He knew he loved her, but he didn't realize how deep that love was for her.

Now staring down Kozic he was ready to fight his way past him to get to her. "Move Koz, I don't want to hurt you."

Kozic stared him down, "You need to get the fuck out of here tonight. This is bullshit; you can't treat her like some pass around and then show up here and think everything is fine."

Quinn towered over Kozic, his voice menacing, "She isn't a fucking pass around, now get the fuck out of my way before I move you."

Before Kozic could answer Karla appeared behind them, a gun trained on Quinn, her face broke his heart. Her makeup was running down her face and tears were still flowing from her eyes, "Give me a reason Rane. Because I don't fucking miss."

Quinn felt the air come out of his lungs; he held up his hands, Kozic leaning against the wall as Karla walked in front of him, "I told you to leave Quinn, she isn't thinking clearly."

Karla glared at him, "Put your key on the fucking counter and GET OUT!"

Quinn sighed, "We need to talk this out. I'm not going away dancer."

Karla's nostrils flared, "I can smell the pussy on you and you dare call me that! You fucking pig." She took the safety off the gun, "Put the fucking key on the counter and GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Quinn glared at her; he pulled his keys from his pocket and set the key on the counter. He stopped at the door, "This ain't over, I love you. I'll make this right girl."

Karla charged the door pushing him the rest of the way out the door. Quinn stood there dumb founded; he heard her locking the door behind him. He heard her drop the gun and then the sobs. He put his forehead against the door, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was, but he really didn't know how. He had always sucked at relationships, he sighed as he walked back out to his bike, he hated himself, he had hurt her, there was only one person who could help him make this right. He just hoped she would help him.

**Ok, there you go…How Karla and Kayla met….How Karla got her heart broken by Quinn. The next chapter will be how Kayla helped him fix the mess he made and just what happened between Karla and her father. Hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

Chapter 4….Revenge is Sweet

**Ok, this one should be fun, it's gonna be all about the statement that Quinn made in 'Hard to Love' about having a mean ass old lady at home. Karla isn't a club girl, she wasn't raised in the club and she feels she doesn't have to follow the rules. Karla feels if he is with her then he needs to be with her, so I hope I do a good job! Kevin, looks a lot like Channing Tatum in my little old mind, if that helps. Lots of angst….Hugs, Kaye**

**-God Love Her-**

She hadn't seen Quinn in over a month. A few times when she left the apartment to go to work, she would find a hot coffee sitting in front of her door, a small note attached to it; _have a good day-love Rane_. She would look up and down the hallway but she never saw him. When she left the studio a few times she found her car completely detailed, one time it even came back with new tires, him leaving a note that he wanted her to be safe and her tires needed replaced. When she asked Herman about it, he just shrugged telling her that Quinn was staying away from him too.

It was during one of her weekly calls to Kayla that Karla finally figured out a few things. Kayla had called to tell her that she had gotten a new tattoo. Karla smirked, "What did you get this time?"

Kayla laughed, "A cameo, but it was the hot ass guy that did it. Skinny Johnson, he's fucking fine as hell. Oh my God Karla I'm a total slut, he asked me if I wanted to pay cash or could he fuck me. I fucked him."

Karla laughed, "Oh MY GOD! You didn't!"

Kayla squealed, "It was fucking awesome! OH MY GOD, I didn't leave till the next morning. He did things to me that…wow! Am I a slut?"

Karla giggled, "No! You haven't dated anyone! Girl you should enjoy yourself. Have some fun; no man has a hold on you."

Kayla sighed, "Maybe you should take your own advice, go have some fun. Show Quinn what he's missing. You have to know some hot ass dancers."

Karla smiled, "You know lady maybe you have something. Show him what he's missing."

**-God Love Her-**

The Friday night party was raging around him, but Quinn didn't give a shit. He threw back another shot watching Kozic and Lorca sitting at a table nearby. He finally got up his courage and walked over to the table. Koz nodded to him when he sat down. Quinn cleared his throat, "How's your sister?"

Koz stared at his can of pop, "Why don't you tell me since I noticed you moved in a few apartments down from us."

Quinn leaned back in his chair, "Shit did she notice?"

Koz shook his head, "No, I haven't said anything to her about you. I kind of like watching you suffer."

Quinn shook his head, "I totally get that. I deserve that, but how's her leg?"

Koz sighed, "She's doing better, out on a date tonight."

Quinn felt his blood boil, "WHAT?"

Koz smiled at him leaning closer, almost daring the man to take a swing, "Yup, she got asked out by this guy and she said yes."

Quinn slammed his fist against the table, "You just fucking let her go? What do you know about this asshole? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Koz stood up towering over Quinn, "I was thinking that after what you did she should have some fun. Get her clit sucked whatever the fuck made her happy."

Quinn stood grabbing the front of his shirt, "If anything happens to her I'm gonna kill you."

Koz didn't say anything he just stared at the man. Quinn released him and stormed out of the clubhouse. As he climbed on his bike he had one thought in his mind, to sit at his window and wait till she got home, then he was going to teach the douche bag that took her out a lesson.

**-God Love Her-**

Karla wasn't going to go out with him, but she just couldn't help herself. Kevin was a visiting chorographer from New York City that had come to help with a competition. He had been sweet, helping her through teaching her advanced class their routine. When he asked her out she hesitated but she said yes.

Kevin was a means to an end, he was beautiful to look at and after several drinks she found herself back at his hotel room, naked and screaming underneath him. When he dropped her off the next morning she leaned inside the car and kissed him, he was leaving the next day, but damn the boy had moves in the bedroom that normal men, men who didn't dance just didn't have those moves, not even Quinn.

Karla was smiling when she got off the elevator, she didn't give a shit what Herman said, she had the time of her life. Kayla had been right a good night of sweaty sex was just what the doctor prescribed. As she was putting her key in the door she saw Quinn step out of his apartment at the end of the hall, she smiled to herself; oh this was going to be good.

Quinn had waited up all night, when she wasn't back by six he pounded on their apartment door waking up Kozic. He spent two hours pacing back and forth in their kitchen while Kozic tried to reach his sister, but she wasn't answering. Finally she texted Koz telling him she was on her way home. Quinn had been heartbroken and pissed, but mainly pissed. He waited in his apartment till he saw her get out of the car and kiss that motherfucker, who the fuck did she think she was? Kissing some dick head where he could see? So when he heard the elevator doors open, he paused at his door, trying to control his temper.

He saw her and wanted to pull her into his arms, and shake her, she looked fucking happy! He stopped short of touching her, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Karla grinned, looking up at him as she cracked open her door, "Getting laid, you should try it sometime. Oh wait you do that all the time."

Something snapped in Quinn he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the door jamb, "You wouldn't!" The words coming out low and slow.

Karla smiled at him, though fear was ripping through her body, "What you want a kiss big man?"

Quinn gripped her neck tighter, leaning down toward her, his lips almost on hers. Karla knew just how to break him, make him feel just what she felt that night at the clubhouse, "You know I bet if you kiss me now you'll taste his cum in my mouth."

Quinn pulled back and stared at her, she saw the moment when his heart broke and she loved it. She wasn't a slut; she was just her, a woman with needs. And she thought she had found the perfect man for her in him, a man that loved her, but she had been wrong. Karla had men fail her, her whole life, all of them did sooner or later, hell even Herman had failed her with his addiction. But one thing Karla didn't let slid was someone hurting her like Quinn did. She watched as he stepped away from her, she took a step toward him putting a hand on his chest and looking up at him wickedly, "Hurts doesn't it? At least you didn't have to watch it."

She turned to go back into the apartment, but she turned and looked at him, "It's a shame you didn't at least then we would be even, but we aren't not by far." She slammed the door; he could hear her lock it behind her.

Quinn stood there staring at the door, he wanted to kill something, ride hard until his heart and head were clear of her. He went back to his apartment and gathered his things, once he got to his bike he rode not sure where the road would take him, but glad to be putting miles between the two of them.

Inside her apartment Karla grabbed her chest sinking to the floor. Kozic stood there looking at her, "What the hell did you just do?"

Karla started tearing up, "I just became a whore."

Kozic helped her up, pulling her into his chest, "You're not a whore, you just don't think clearly when you're pissed. You need to get a hold of yourself, remember last time when you got angry like this. You can't go to that place Karla, you just can't."

Karla nodded into her brother's chest, tears soaking through his shirt. She couldn't go there again, the last time she had killed her father to save her brother.

**-Breathe a Sigh-**

Quinn found himself pulling up in front of Kayla's apartment in Colorado. He sighed as he went to the door, when she opened it she grinned wide throwing her arms around him, "Quinn, you bastard, what are you doing here?"

Quinn kissed the top of her head, "I fucked up princess, you might be the only one that can help me."

Kayla watched him as he sat on her couch; she had seen a lot of different sides of Quinn over the years. She had seen him in kill mode, in lover mode, but this was heart wrenching to watch, he was broken. She handed him a beer and sat down on the coffee table in front of him, "Tell me what happened."

Quinn sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I fucked it up just like I always do. I know she told you that she found me fucking a croweater on the pool table at the club."

Kayla sighed, "I know, why Quinn? We both know how much you love her."

Quinn shrugged, "I got scared, she was all I thought about. I think I'm losing my edge. Remember a few months back when we had that trouble in Tucson, if it wasn't for Happy I would've gotten my ass killed that night. I was so worried about her, her fucking leg; if Hap won't have been there I would be dead. She's got my fucking head all twisted up. I've never loved someone like I love her, my kids fucking adore her. What the hell do I do?"

Kayla put her hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. There will be someone else, come on Quinn."

Quinn looked up at her tears in his eyes, Kayla couldn't believe her eyes, "I don't want anyone but her. She fucked someone and told me."

Kayla leaned back letting out a deep breath, "She wanted to hurt you, and she did. She wanted to make you feel like she feels. Now the important thing is what are you going to do? She doesn't have a crow; she's not your wife, so MC rules don't apply. You can't beat her ass for this, you started this shit."

Quinn nodded his head leaning back against the couch, "It was easy with the girl's mom, she was just a bitch, but Karla has always been so sweet with my kids and the way she takes care of her family. The girl's mom doesn't give half a shit about them, but when they get there Karla dotes on them."

Kayla sighed, "What about you? It's great she does all those things but what about you? What does she do for you?"

Quinn sighed a small smile spread on his face, "She loves me, she really did."

Kayla got up and sat down next to him, "Well then we need to get her back. I guess you better take me to Tacoma big guy."

**Ok, well I know it's short, but the finale is on tonight and I have to get ready! Just wanted to give you a little something to hold you off! Hugs and enjoy tonight! I'm a little nervous about how things are going to play out! I'm a Tig girl and I sure hope my guy makes it to next season**** Kaye**


	5. Devil's Advocate

Chapter 5….Devil's Advocate

**With the holidays over I'm trying to update as many of my stories as I can, before work calls, so here is the next installment of this one. When we left things Karla had broke Quinn's heart. Even though the big man is scary as hell he has a big heart that he hides from the world, but Kayla and him have a deep friendship. So he told Kayla how much he loves Karla and now they are in Tacoma trying to fix the mess that Quinn and Karla have made of their relationship! Enjoy**

**-God Love Her-**

Karla stood in front of the mirrors of her studio classroom and tested her leg, stretching and bending. She willed the leg to hold out, hoping against hope that the doctor's had been wrong. She stood up and took a deep breath, getting herself ready to try a simple turn when the door flung open and little Nicole came running in, "KARLA!"

Karla turned smiling at the little girl as she flung herself into Karla's arms, Karla kissed the top of her head, "Nicole what are you doing here baby girl?"

Karla looked at the door to see Quinn's other daughter Melissa standing next to Kayla. Kayla laughed, "They're here with me. We thought we might talk you into lunch."

Karla walked over toward her friend with her arm still around Nicole's shoulder, "Kayla, what are you doing here?"

Kayla smiled, "Well we'll tell you that if you promise to come to lunch."

Melissa hugged Karla, "Come on Karla let's go to lunch I'm starving and these two always pick the worse places."

Karla laughed, "Ok, I'll get my coat."

As the four of them walked down the busy Tacoma street, Karla looked over at Kayla, "What's going on?"

Kayla sighed, watching the two girls that were walking a little bit ahead of them, she whispered, "The girl's mom dropped them off with Quinn. She said she just can't do this mothering thing anymore. I was already here. Quinn was hoping I could help him with you, but now I'm helping out while he is off on a run. This is fucked up Karla. These girls don't even know their mother isn't coming back. If I could I would chase that bitch down and kill her myself."

Karla swallowed hard, "Jesus Christ, who does that to their kids?"

Kayla shook her head, "I really don't fucking know. When she dropped them off they were filthy. I swear Melissa hadn't had a bath in forever, the water was fucking black. Look let's not talk about this with the girls. Quinn is due back tomorrow and we plan on sitting them down and talk to them. But I don't know how the fuck he is going to do this alone. He's fucking NOMAD president, he can't just duck out, he has shit he has to handle."

Karla shook her head, trying to take in everything her friend was saying. When they got to the small diner the girls started talking about their new school that they're dad had enrolled them in. Karla's heart was breaking for the two little girls.

**-God Love Her-**

Quinn sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Kayla had helped him tell his daughters that their mother wasn't coming back. Both girls crying their eyes out, Melissa got up from the table and exploded throwing her chair and breaking everything that her little hands could get a hold of. Quinn had finally grabbed her stinking to the floor holding her as she sobbed herself into a restless sleep. Nicole had just clung to Kayla staring at him. This was all kinds of fucked up. Kayla had helped him get the girls into bed, but Nicole won't let go of her, so now Kayla was sleeping in Nicole's bed. The little girl clinging to her auntie Kay. Quinn sighed taking another drink from the Jack Daniels bottle in front of him. He had no idea had to be a full time dad and the NOMAD president. When a soft knock came from the door, he thought about not answering it, but he stood up grabbing his glock from the table and looked through the peep hole. When he saw Karla standing there in a pair of flannel pj pants he sighed opening the door.

When Quinn opened the door, Karla felt sick for him, he looked like shit. She smiled weakly at him, "Got a second?"

Quinn sighed, "Right now isn't a good time. I have a lot of shit on my plate, maybe we can talk tomorrow."

Karla nodded her head, "Listen I just want to talk about the girls. Can you please let me in?"

Quinn stepped aside and watched her walk in. He shut the door quietly behind her, "The kids and Kayla are in bed."

Karla nodded sitting down at the table, "How'd it go telling them about their mom?"

Quinn took a gulp of whiskey, "Like shit. Nicole won't let Kayla go, Melissa had a fucking meltdown. I just finished cleaning everything up."

Karla looked at him her eyes full of sadness for him and the girls, "Well that's what I'm here for, I know Kayla has to get back to school. You know I love those girls and I hate that this has happened to them. You know I understand growing up without a parent. I want to help you Rane. I want to be here for them, if you'll let me."

Quinn leaned back in his chair, staring at the whiskey bottle in his hand, "Nah, they're my responsibility. We aren't even together anymore; I can't take your help."

Karla sighed, leaning across the table taking his hand, "Rane, I'm still your friend and I want the best for those kids. It won't be a big deal. I live down the hall. I can have them come to the studio after school, bring them back to my place and get them dinner, help with their homework. Then I can come down here and put them to bed. When you're on a run I can stay here with them. Please let me help you."

Quinn sighed, "I don't know."

Karla smiled at him, "Yes you do. Have them come to the studio tomorrow after school. What time do you think you'll be home?"

Quinn lit a cigarette, "I should be home by eight at the latest."

Karla patted his hand, "Pick them up from my place at eight." She stood up and headed to the door; she turned giving him one of the smiles that had made him fall in love with her in first place, "Thank you for letting me be part of their lives."

Quinn stood up and followed her to the door, "Sure."

Karla turned to him once she was standing in the hallway, "Good night Rane."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, good night."

Once he closed the door he looked up to see Kayla leaning against the hallway wall smirking. He growled at her, "What the fuck has you so giddy about?"

Kayla crossed into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, she took a drink and smiled at her friend, "I told you I'd get you two back together and now look, she's coming over here to offer her help with the kids. Guess my lunch with her and the girls help." She walked over and kissed his cheek, she walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, she smirked, "You're welcome and you owe me, BIG TIME."

Quinn sat there goofy smile playing at his lips, "Sneaky bitch."

Kayla smiled, "Bitch? Well at least I get it honest from my mom. Go to bed you big asshole, I'll keep an ear out for the kids."

Quinn stood up walking toward his bedroom, he stopped and looked at his friend, "Thanks and you're right I do owe you."

**-God Love Her-**

Karla laughed as Herman came walking into the apartment the next night. The place was destroyed. She and the girls had made homemade pizza for dinner, flour and tomato sauce was everywhere. To make matters worse Nicole had begged Karla to go down to her dad's apartment so she could get her doll. When Karla finally gave in, it resulted in not only the doll, but the doll's stroller, changes of clothes, and the cradle. And now the baby doll clothes were all over the place.

Herman stood there in disbelief; his sister was now sitting at the kitchen table helping Melissa finish up her spelling homework, "Sis, what the hell happened in here?"

Karla laughed, getting up to grab him a plate of pizza and throwing it into the microwave, "Well dear brother the girls and I have been very busy tonight."

Koz sighed, "Is it going to be like this every night?"

Karla kissed her brother's cheek, "Don't be such a big baby, I'm going to clean this up as soon as I get them into the bath tub."

Thirty minutes later, both girls were in Karla's bathroom taking a bath and the kitchen was starting to look much better. Nicole's doll and all her things were packed up by the door and Koz was sitting in front of the television watching the game with his feet on the coffee table. When Karla heard the knock at the door, she opened it and smiled up at Quinn, "Come on in."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her as he walked into the kitchen, "Where are they?"

Karla smiled handing him a plate with some pizza on it, "They are taking a bath. Sit down with Koz and I'll go check on them."

Quinn sat down next to Koz and started to eat. Kozic looked over at him and smirked, "I guess this whole baby mama drama is working out in your favor."

Quinn swallowed his mouthful of pizza, "Dude, she volunteered to help. I didn't ask."

Kozic nodded taking a drink of his pop, "Sure brother, whatever. Just don't fuck around with her; you have no idea what she's likely to do if you hurt her again."

Before Quinn could answer the girls came running into the living room, Nicole throwing her arms around her father neck, "DADDY! We had so much fun, oh my god, Karla let us make pizza. Then we got my dolly and played dolls, then we took a bath and used Karla's bath stuff. She has a lot of bath stuff. Do you like the pizza?"

Melissa climbed up next to him, almost pushing Kozic off the couch, "Oh daddy, Karla said that she's going to get us in dance classes so we aren't so bored when we wait for her at work. Is that alright? Daddy can I buy some ballet shoes? Daddy did you know that Karla was bad at spelling too?"

Quinn felt like his head was spinning, "Ok, let's slow down here ladies. Jesus Christ Karla, did you give them pure sugar?"

Karla laughed, "Nope, they just had a really good afternoon. Auntie Karla is like the best right girls?"

Both girls nodded, smiling at their dad. Quinn sighed, running a hand across both of his daughter's faces, "Alright let me finish this pizza and we'll head home."

That night as Quinn finished up the seventh story of the night and was just starting to close the door when he heard Melissa's voice, "Daddy, can Karla be our new mommy?"

Quinn sighed, "We have some stuff to work out."

Nicole propped herself up on her elbow, "What stuff? Karla loves you, she loves us daddy. True love is all it took for Cinderella and Prince Charming."

Quinn chuckled, walking back into the room and kissing each of his girls, when he got back to the door he stopped and looked at them, "You really want Karla to be your mom?"

Melissa and Nicole nodded their heads. Quinn took a deep breath, "Daddy made a mistake, a big one, I don't know if I can give you girls that. Karla's pretty mad at me."

Melissa smiled up at him, "Everyone makes mistakes, fix it daddy. Good night I love you."

Quinn smiled, things were so easy for kids, "Good night girls love you too."

**-God Love Her-**

Three months passed in the blink of an eye as Quinn adjusted to his new life as a full time dad. He really didn't know how he could do it all without Karla. When he had to go on long runs she stayed at the apartment with the girls, when he was more local she spent every afternoon with them. Quinn had been really careful to not push Karla, though he took a small bit of satisfaction from the fact that the one date she did have didn't work out well. Once the girls found out she had a date, they both faked stomach aches and begged him to call her. Once he got a hold of her, Melissa begged to talk to her. The little girl begging her to come to their apartment to rub their bellies, which she did. Quinn was pretty sure he had never been prouder of his daughters that night, not only did her date go home early and alone, but he got to see her in heels and a short dress.

Karla sighed as she finished cleaning up Quinn's kitchen; this had been the longest run since all of this had started. Quinn had called two days ago and said there was trouble in Charming and he won't be able to make it home for a few more days. Karla really didn't mind, but she was tried, being a step-in mom for two girls was hard and she didn't sleep well on the couch and Quinn's bed, well that just brought up too many good and bad memories. She sighed as she drug herself over to the couch and flopped down, turning on the television for background noise she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to a loud pounding at the door, she sighed, Quinn must have forgotten his key. Not thinking she opened the door without looking or grabbing the gun that Quinn insisted she carry when she was with the kids. When she opened the door she came face to face with Tiffany the girl's mom. The woman smirked at her, "You must be the new whore, I'm here to pick up my girls." The woman pushed past Karla, "GIRLS, get your shit, mommy's home."

Karla knew right away the bitch was high, she grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry but you'll have to come back when Quinn's home."

The woman slammed Karla into the wall, "I don't give a shit if you are fucking my ex, I'm taking my fucking kids."

Melissa stuck her head out of the bedroom door, sleepily, "K-a-r-l-a, what's …." The little girl's face going white at the sight of her mother.

Tiffany smiled evilly at the little girl, "Hey sugar, momma's home. Get your sister and your shit or I'll beat your ass."

Karla pushed her hard, the woman hitting the kitchen counter, Karla screamed at Melissa, "Lock yourself in there and call your daddy. Don't open the door unless it's me or daddy. NOW! Melissa Ann."

The little girl slammed the door shut and Karla heard the door lock. Karla glared at the blond bitch now staring at her, Karla pointed at the door, "Last chance, get the fuck out!"

Tiffany laughed, "Bitch you don't know me! Those are my babies and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some fucking croweater tell me what the fuck to do!" Tiffany grabbed a knife out of the knife block and lunged at her, Karla tried to move out of the way but her god damn leg gave out on her and she stumbled. The blade became buried into her shoulder, when Tiffany pulled it from her; Karla fell to the ground, blood running down her arm. Karla watched as Tiffany began trying the door that she saw Melissa stick her head out of, she pounded on the door, "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU LITTLE BITCH! Do you know what's going to happen to you when I get in there?"

Karla snapped, she pulled herself up and shut the door locking it. She moved to the breakfast island and opened the drawer holding the glock that Quinn left her. She walked into the hallway and held the gun up aiming at the junkie bitch's head, "Get the FUCK away from the door!"

Tiffany looked at her, "Oh look at you, you know how to use that sweetheart?"

Karla gritted her teeth, "Why don't you come at me bitch and find out if I do?"

Tiffany raised the knife still in her hand and came at Karla; Karla took a deep breath and pulled the trigger twice, the bullets hitting Tiffany in the chest. The woman fell with a thump. Karla bent over taking in large gulps of air; she felt her stomach heave and she ran to the sink throwing up. She stood at the sink gripping the counter, tears falling down her cheeks, she was sure the police would be there any second. Before she could do anything, the door flung open. Karla turned and saw the shocked look on Quinn's face, she crumbled, "I'm so sorry, she was going to take the girls, she was going to hurt them. I couldn't let her hurt them, their just babies."

Quinn saw the blood running down her arm, "Jesus, Karla are you alright?" He closed the door and crossed the kitchen in two giant steps to get her, running his hands across the wound, he crushed her to his chest as she sobbed, "Calm down, it's alright. We have to get a handle on this. Now calm the fuck down." Karla nodded as he pulled away from her, "Where are the girls?"

Karla looked down the hallway, "In…their…room. I told Melissa not to answer unless it was you or…me. I just killed their mom. Jesus Christ what did I do?"

Quinn kissed her forehead, "It's going to be fine." He took her into the girl's room, helping her step over their mother's body. The two girls were huddled together in their closet, when they heard their father's voice they both came out and opened the door. Quinn blocked them from coming out, telling them to sit on their beds. He sat Karla down next to them; he looked at Melissa, "Baby girl, Karla's hurt. Mommy's gone, Karla fired the gun and it scared mommy and she left so I need to make sure she's gone. I need you to get a clean towel, Momma Karla is bleeding. Nicole you lock this door as soon as I leave and stay here with Momma Karla."

Once he got the girls moving he made his way down to Karla and Koz's apartment waking the man up from a deep sleep. He told Koz what happened and the two of them got rid of the body fast. They called Lorca who sent half the charter over to clean up the apartment, scrubbing it down making sure it looked fine. Lorca and Donut went from apartment to apartment making sure the other people in the complex knew not to say a word about the gun shots they had heard. By the time everything was cleaned up, dawn was creeping into the apartment. Quinn knocked on the door and Karla opened it. She looked awful, "Are they asleep?"

She just nodded her head. Quinn sighed moving her into the living room where Donut had set up his medic kit to patch her up. Everyone else had left expect for Donut, Koz, and Lorca. Lorca knelt down in front of Karla, his face soft, "Ok, little lady what happened here tonight?"

Karla swallowed hard, "It was my fault I didn't look in the peep hole, I forgot the gun too. I thought it was Quinn, so I just opened it. She pushed inside and started screaming for the girls. When I told her she had to leave she came at me with the knife." Karla paused and looked up at Quinn and Koz, her voice was small, "I couldn't let her hurt them. I just …. I couldn't."

Quinn nodded, "You did right baby. You did right. How's her wound look Donut?"

Donut finished up the stitches, "She needs to keep these dry, the wound is clean so hopefully no infection. I'll leave a few pain killers and some antibiotics just to be safe."

Once they were gone, Koz sat down next to his sister, the whole thing almost a repeat of the night she killed their dad before he killed Kozic. He kissed his sister's head, "You had no other choice Karla. She would've taken them, probably hurt them. Don't blame yourself for this; you're too tough for that." She just nodded into his chest.

Quinn sat down on the other side of her; she turned her eyes filling with tears, "I'm so fucking sorry. How will I ever look at those girls again? I killed their mother."

Quinn pulled her away from Kozic and into his arms leaning back on the couch she was half on his lap. He kissed her head and stroked her hair, "Baby you've been more of a mother to my kids than that bitch ever was. Tonight you proved that by protecting them with your life. I love you Karla, I'm so fucking sorry you were here alone and had to deal with that shit alone, but if I was here, the bitch just would've died sooner."

Kozic watched the two of them and quietly left, he knew if his sister needed him, she knew where he was, but he knew in his heart that he had just lost his roommate.

**Ok, what do you think? Let me know**** Hugs, Kaye**


	6. A Family

Chapter 6….A Family

**Thank you for all the love for this one! I know it's just the background between Quinn and Karla to go with Hard to Love, but it sure can stand on its own. Don't worry Quinn and Karla will be in the next update for Hard to Love. But for now we get to see a different side of Quinn or rather Karla does. She knows what he does, she's not stupid, but seeing it is another thing all together. Hope you enjoy, there is a nice pay off! Hugs, Kaye**

**-God Love Her-**

Things had moved fast the last few months for Karla. After what happened with Tiffany, she found it almost impossible to go into Quinn's apartment, so after two weeks of him and the girls cramming into her bedroom, Kozic told Quinn to find them a real house. A month later he had bought a small three bedroom home in a quiet suburb. The move had been easy with all the NOMADS and Tacoma giving them hand. But the biggest problem facing Karla right now was Christmas. She and Kozic had never really had real family Christmases and now she was faced with trying to give those two beautiful little girls the best Christmas of their lives. She had fussed over every detail, the tree, baking, and the gifts. The only problem was Nicole had asked for a doll that was in hot demand, but luckily she found a small toy store in a not so hot part of Tacoma that had one.

Karla had been looking for that stupid doll for two weeks, it was the only thing that Nicole had asked for so after her last class Karla had gotten the doll and was just putting the bag into the car when she saw Quinn, Lorca, and Kozic pull up to a small dive bar. She smiled to herself, Quinn had been gone for two days on a run and she was dying to see him, maybe just a kiss and a hug would do. She locked up the car and made her way toward the bar, but the door flung open and she ducked into the shadows as she watched Quinn muscle some guy into the alleyway.

Karla's heart sped up, she had gotten a clear look at Quinn's face, it was hard, evil looking almost. She had never seen him like that before and it kind of made her scared. She heard yelling in the alley and curiosity got the better of her as she inched herself to the edge of the alley. When she did she saw Quinn beating the hell out of the man, he would stop and leaned down saying something to him that she couldn't hear and then he would begin again. Lorca stood nearby smoking just watching as the man she loved brutally beat the other man. Karla put a hand to her mouth as Quinn raised his gun firing into the man's head.

Karla couldn't think straight, she turned around and ran straight into her brother. Kozic grabbed her arms, "Karla? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Karla just shook her head, "I just …. I was…. The doll….and then….I need to get home with the kids."

Before she could move she heard Quinn behind her, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Karla turned; she could see by the look on his face that he was pissed. She tried not to tremble as she pointed to the car, "I found the doll….for Nicole…"

Quinn nodded, "Go home."

Karla nodded; she didn't say anything else as she walked fast behind the car. When she pulled away she saw Quinn staring at her smoking a cigarette, her only thought was to get home to the kids.

When she got home she made dinner and put both girls to bed. After her shower she went downstairs to get a drink, when she flipped on the light she jumped about ten feet in the air, there sitting in the dark was Quinn.

He stared at her, "You saw me."

Karla nodded, " I did."

Quinn nodded his head, "So now what?"

Karla stared at him, "I don't know what you mean?"

Quinn sighed running a hand over his face, "You leaving me now girl?"

Karla sighed sitting down across the table from him, "You won't ever hurt the girls right?"

Quinn was instantly pissed, "NO! I would never fucking hurt my girls. Jesus Christ Karla, what do you think?"

Karla looked down at her hands, "You won't ever hurt me right?"

Quinn shook his head, "I would never lay a hand on any of you. I'd die first before I hurt one of you. Jesus, I do what needs to be done for the club, I don't just do this shit for fun."

Quinn got up, his chair slamming into the wall, he stopped at the back door, "If you really think I'd hurt any of you then I think you'd better leave." He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Karla sat there silently letting tears roll down her cheeks; she couldn't believe that he would just walk out. She wiped her face and headed out the door after Quinn. When she got to the back yard she saw him sitting in one of the patio chairs, he was leaning over, his elbow on his knee, his hand holding his head. His other hand had a cigarette in it. She walked over and sat down next to him. "I killed my father."

Quinn sat up and looked at her, she had never talked about it about, Kozic had told him the whole story about their father, but Karla never talked about him. Quinn watched her as she took a deep breath, "Our mother died when we were little, our father did his best but he just drank more as we grew up. I did my best to take the beatings that he gave, but sometimes he got a hold of Herman, especially as we got older. One night he was in a blind rage, Herman had gotten picked up by the cops trying to buy beer. When they left my dad went nuts, I thought he was going to kill him. So I got the gun from his closet and I shot him."

Quinn reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Baby you did what you had to do to save your brother."

Karla nodded her head, when she looked at him she had tears shining in her eyes, "I understand what you do for the club, they are your brothers, your family. It just scared me to see that side of you. But I love you Rane and I'm all in. I love you and those girls more than life itself and I've already killed to keep them safe. Please don't make me leave, you all need me."

Quinn pulled her into his lap kissing her jaw and neck, "You aren't going anywhere. I just thought you needed an out baby. I love you so much; I've never loved a woman like I love you."

Karla pulled away from him and smiled at him, "Take me to bed handsome."

Quinn smiled as he picked her up, her legs going to his waist; he gently carried her upstairs, thinking to himself that his life really was pretty fucking perfect.

**-God Love Her-**

Christmas morning was a blur of wrapping paper and giggling children. After the kids were done destroying their living room, Kozic sat on the floor putting together Melissa's new stereo and speakers. Quinn was sitting with Nicole putting together her new baby cradle; he smiled when Karla came in and sat down on the couch a cup of coffee in her hands. Quinn pulled one last gift from its hiding place under the tree, he nudged Nicole, "Hey baby girl, there's one more gift for Momma Kay, why don't you take it to her."

The little girl blotted up from the floor and handed Karla the small present. Karla smirked at Quinn, "To Karla, From Santa, I wonder what it is?"

Nicole giggled next to her as Karla opened the box. When she saw the velvet box under the wrapping paper her breath caught, she looked at Quinn who smiled nervously at her, and she glanced at her brother who was grinning like an idiot. Karla opened the small box and felt tears heat up her eyes, there inside the box was a simple princess cut engagement ring. She looked up at Quinn, "What is this?"

Kozic chuckled and Quinn slapped at him turning to her, "Well I think these girls need a real mom and honestly I figured if you agreed to marry me, you'd take my crow too. So what do you say? Think you could stand being married to my ass?"

Nicole hugged her hard, "What do you say? Please say yes Momma Karla! We helped him pick it out!"

Karla looked at Melissa who had crept over to the couch, her voice was small, "Momma Kay we know that you love us more than our mom ever did, please say you'll be our for real mom."

Quinn stood up shifting nervously, "If you don't like it we can get another one…." Before he could finish talking Karla was across the room her arms around his neck.

Quinn laughed, hugging her hard, "Is that a yes?"

Karla pulled away from him her face glowing, "Only if you promise to put this ring on my finger."

Quinn grinned taking the box from her and slipping the diamond on her finger. He kissed her hand then pulled her into his chest, his lips crushing against hers, they were pushed together when they heard Kozic clear his throat, "I hate to break your moment, but me and the kids are still here."

Karla pulled away from Quinn and they laughed, Karla turned around and hugged her brother, "You knew didn't you?"

Kozic hugged her, "I did. I'm so happy for you sis, so god damn happy."

Karla kissed his cheek, "I love you baby brother, I'm so glad you're here with me."

Kozic nodded as he pulled away to look at the girls, "I love you too and now I have two kick ass nieces!"

The girls ran to him hugging him, Karla felt Quinn touch her back. She turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you for giving me a big family."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you for wanting this family." As they kissed again Karla couldn't help but feel how nice it was to have a family to live for, God had finally answered her prayers.

**Ok, just a little something, not that long, but I'm trying to update on all my stories today**** Let me know what you think**** You all rock! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Florida

Chapter 7…..Florida

**This one goes out to Lil-Kim, hope you like this one sweetie! When we left our couple they were on their way to get married. Quinn had finally asked her and she said yes. Well this chapter in their life comes from a comment that Quinn made to Happy in Hard to Love, saying he really screwed up once and Karla took off to Florida and if it wouldn't have been for Kayla he would never had gotten her back.**

**So it's two weeks to the wedding and Quinn's really starting to freak out. Karla is running around trying to get everything perfect, take care of the kids, take care of Quinn, and then this happens…..hope you enjoy!**

**-God Love Her-**

Karla loved her morning classes at the dance studio. It felt so good to teach college students, students who had the passion she had for dance. Her favorite part of the morning was her co-teacher Marco. Marco was just too pretty to look at, his dark hair, olive skin, and the muscles! Karla laughed because Melissa and Nikki both liked to look at him too. Though he was a beautiful man to look at Marco only had eyes for his husband David. Karla wasn't sure what Rane's reaction would be to having two gay men at their wedding, but she had to ask them to come. The two men had been over to their house a dozen times for dinner when Rane was on the road. They had become fast friends in the three months they had lived in Tacoma.

She sighed as she stretched out in front of the mirrors, her hands going to the bar. She heard Marco come in the door, "Oh girl, look at you today all glowing with wedding shit!"

Karla laughed looking at the expression on Marco's face, "You sure are too cute." She went up on her tip toes and kissed her friend right on the lips. They stood there laughing talking about how much of a shock they were going to give the bad ass bikers at the wedding with his and David's matching suits.

Everything was going great until they heard the door slam. There stood Quinn, his fists balled up at his side, his eyes looked dangerous and his face was set hard.

Things had gone to shit for Quinn on the last run. Hap had laid down his bike in a may lay to get out of Portland, when some Mayans gave chase. To top it off his enforcer was going to be laid up for at least two months while his broken leg healed. But what really killed him was the fact that they lost Diesel. Quinn and Frankie had worked on him for over an hour on the highway waiting for an ambulance but his brother just slipped through his fingers.

After getting Hap set up at the Tacoma clubhouse and making plans for Diesel's body to be shipped to his parents in Alaska, all Quinn wanted was to hold his old lady and fuck her senseless. When he got to the studio that morning he wasn't ready for what he saw. He stood at her studio door and watched as she put her lips on a handsome mother fucker he had never met. He snapped, the pressure of all the shit with the club and his nerves over getting married in two weeks finally got to him.

All he wanted was her and there she stood kissing some other mother fucker. Rane Quinn had been a lot of things in his life, but a fucking pussy asshole wasn't one of them. When he slammed the door to the studio, he saw the fear on Karla's face; he was going to kill this mother fucker right in front of her.

Karla saw the look on his face, she stepped between Quinn and Marco, "Oh no, Rane it's not what you think. Not at all."

Quinn growled moving toward her, his body shaking with rage, he spoke through his teeth, "Well what do you think it looked like to me? Huh dancer? You tell ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING KISSING THIS FUCKER."

Marco backed up, "Hey Quinn…." Poor Marco didn't stand a chance; Quinn was on him beating him with everything he had. His first hit connected with his jaw sending the man flying backward, then he was on top of him hitting him over and over again.

Karla jumped on his back, tears streaming down her face, "He's just a friend….JESUS….PLEASE RANE STOP!"

Quinn bucked her off hard sending her flying across the room. Quinn turned back to Marco on the floor; he pulled his gun from his kutte, sinisterly smiling at the poor man who was bleeding heavily. Quinn cocked the gun back, putting it hard against the man's temple, "Time to meet Mr. Mayhem."

Before Quinn could pull the trigger, he heard the sound of another gun cocking behind him. Quinn turned to see Karla. She had tears streaming down her face, her glock; he had given her in her hands, "Get away from him."

Quinn stood up looking at her then Marco, "This what you want bitch? You want this asshole?"

Karla steeled herself, she couldn't believe he was doing this, not now, not this close to the wedding, "He's gay you big asshole! HE'S FUCKING GAY! HE'S A FRIEND!"

Quinn looked at her, really looked at her. She shook pointing the gun at him as he walked toward her, "Baby, you have to….."

Karla shook her head, "SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE!"

Quinn stopped at the door, his shoulders hunched, all the rage leaving his body as he realized what he did, he hadn't trusted her, "I'll leave, but I'll see you at home. You better have your ass there."

Once he left, Karla ran to the door locking it, she ran over to Marco, tears streaming from her face, "I'm so fucking sorry Marco. Just hang on I'll get help."

**-God Love Her-**

Karla waited for Marco to be loaded into the ambulance. She felt like she might be sick, the police kept questioning her, wanting to know who had attacked Marco. Marco won't let her name Quinn knowing who he was; he didn't want the club to come after him or Karla. After three hours she was finally released, Kozic and Donut were waiting for her outside the police station.

Kozic threw down his cigarette, "What the hell happened?"

Karla eased herself down onto the stairs of the police station, her eyes red from crying, "He saw me give Marco a quick kiss on the lips, he thought I was cheating on him."

Kozic grabbed her hand, "Shit honey I'm so fucking sorry." Kozic had eaten dinner with David and Marco several times and knew the two men were very much in love. It kind of freaked Koz out but hell if Karla was happy and making friends then who the fuck was he was say anything and honestly he liked the two men.

Kozic looked at their two hands intertwined, "Fuck sis, what the hell are you going to do?"

Karla shook her head, "I don't know. I can't marry a man that doesn't trust me. I've NEVER given him a reason. We weren't dating when I went out with Kevin, we were broken up. I've NEVER cheated."

Koz nodded his head, rubbing his sister's back, as she folded herself into her knees and sobbed. Kozic had seen Quinn earlier when he got back to the clubhouse. The big dumb fucker was throwing and breaking shit all over the clubhouse. Hap had come out from his room and finally gotten him under control, but only after he laid his ass on top of Quinn.

Kozic looked at his sister, "You knew this was old lady territory sis. Don't matter if a guy is gay or not, you can't kiss some other guy. SONS don't take that shit from their old ladies." He really tried to be gentle when he said it, but as soon as Karla looked at him, he knew he fucked up. "Now, don't get pissed, I'm trying to let you see Quinn's side of all this shit."

Karla stood up glaring down at her brother, "You….after all I've done for you….everything we've been through and you picked him over me." Before Kozic could do anything she broke down into tears and took off into the night, hailing a cab by herself.

Donut looked at Koz, "This shit isn't gonna end good." Kozic stood and sighed, Donut was right this shit was going to get worse before it got better.

**-God Love Her-**

Karla paid the cabbie and headed into her home. Donut's wife Jules was already waiting for her. Of all the old ladies Karla loved Jules the best. Jules opened her arms and hugged Karla, "How you holding up sweetie?"

Karla sighed, "I don't know. Why? That's all I want to know. Why would he do this? I've put up with so much and he fucking thought I would cheat?"

Jules sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Karla to do the same thing, the older woman lit her cigarette and stared at the younger woman, "He know yet?"

Karla looked up at Jules, "Does he know what?"

Jules took a long drag on her smoke, "About the baby?"

Karla had just found out a few days ago, she had planned on telling Rane when he got home, but that hadn't happened. She shook her head, looking down at the table, "No. I just found out."

Jules took her hand and Karla looked up at her, "You have a choice here. If I were you I'd go on a little vacation for awhile, go somewhere and get your shit together. Decide what you want. I'll look after the girls and I'm sure if you let them know where you are, they'll understand, they love you. You need to make sure this is all worth it. I had to do the same thing to Donut once." Jules took another drag on her smoke, "If he comes looking for you then you know he's the one, if he doesn't then what did you really lose? He won't keep those girls from you, they will always love you. Hell they'll probably want to live with you after all this shit, but be smart. Get away and see what the hell comes of it."

It didn't take much to convince Karla that night. She had talked to Melissa and Nikki telling them most of what had happened. Both girls understood why she had to go and they both vowed to make Quinn's life a living hell till he either found her or she came back. Karla didn't even tell Jules where she was going, she figured it was best for everyone if she just sailed off into the great beyond without anyone else.

As she boarded the plane for Florida her phone was exploding, she looked at her messages. Quinn, Koz, Quinn, Quinn, Melissa, Quinn, Koz. She sighed, she had already put all the numbers into the new burn phone she had bought, she stopped at a trash can and dropped it in. With her head held high she set off into the night, absently rubbing at her stomach, "It's just the two of us for awhile kiddo."

**-God Love Her-**

No one would tell him where she was, his girls hardly talked to him unless it was to tell him what an asshole he was. Kozic was pissed at him, because Karla was MIA and he thought maybe even Happy was too. He had promise to pay for the man's medical expenses and even forked over more money to pay for a nurse for him while he recovered.

Now Quinn sat alone the night of what should've been his wedding drinking a half warm beer at his kitchen table almost totally alone. The girls had gone to bed hours ago, but he couldn't get the image out of his head of her looking at him so terrified with the gun pointed at him. She had every fucking right to point that gun at his dumb ass, he should've trusted her. He knew her, she would never fucking cheat on him. She was his world; she was a mother to his children. Loving both those girls like they were her own. She was the perfect old lady, just enough scary for him to keep his dick in his pants, but she kept him coming back for more with that hot tight little body. Not to mention she never gave him shit about the road or asked about other women, though he knew she wanted too. And besides a few hand jobs over the last year, he hadn't done anything with anyone but her.

He stared at his phone as it mocked him; he knew if anyone knew where she was it would be Kayla. IF she would tell him. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey you dirty fucker!"

Quinn sighed, "Koz said when he called you, you didn't seem surprised that the wedding was off. Where is she Kayla?"

"Why the hell would I know where YOUR OLD LADY is? Did you miss place her?"

Quinn growled, "Come on Kayla, I know you know!"

Kayla chuckled, "Yeah I know. I know that you beat some poor man into the ground because of your stupid ass male pride. I know you broke my friend's heart. I know that she felt she had to get away from you and clear her head, I know a lot of shit you don't."

Quinn ran a hand over his face, "Tell me please."

"Tell you what? What's the plan here? How do I know you won't fuck up again?"

Quinn stared down at the engagement ring he had given Karla. The night he came back to the house and found Jules here and Karla gone, the older woman had handed him the ring and walked silently out of his house. He had put the ring in his pocket and kept it with him; he planned on slamming it back on her hand as soon as he could make everything right. "Kayla, I fucked up but I fucking love her. She's out there alone, people know she's mine. What if one of those assholes gets it in their head to fuck with her? I can't protect her like this."

Kayla chuckled, "Oh I think she can take care of herself. I'm not trying to be a bitch here, but you really fucked up and that protection bullshit won't work on me."

Quinn ran his hand through his hair, his voice cracking, "I fucking LOVE HER OK?"

The phone was silent for a minute and Quinn was starting to panic that Kayla had hung up, "Kayla are you there?"

Kayla sighed, "Yeah jack ass I'm here. What will you do when you find her?"

Quinn stood up, pacing his kitchen, "I'm gonna fall on my knees and beg her to come home. Put this ring on her finger and make this shit right! I already took care of her friend. I paid his medical bills and made sure he had a nurse at home. Just tell me."

Kayla closed her eyes, her voice was soft, "Do you know she's pregnant?"

Quinn felt his heart pound from his chest, "What?" Tears welling up in his eyes, "She didn't tell me. So she's out there alone with my kid inside her?"

"She found out a few days before you got home, she was going to tell you when you got home. She's scared Rane, really scared. She was afraid you would hurt her that day or worse kill her friend. I'm only telling you, because if you don't want her, if you don't want this baby then you better fucking say so now. You've never lied to me always told me straight. Now that you know what the fuck are you going to do about it?"

Quinn didn't hesitate, "I'm going to bring my old lady home and spend the rest of my fucking life trying to be a good old man. I know I don't fucking deserve her, but I just can't live without her."

The line went silent, "She's in Florida, Clearwater beach area. If you fuck this up again, I'll kill you." The line went dead.

Quinn cradled the phone in his hands; he knew where she was; now he just had to get to her. He got on the phone with the clubhouse getting the guys looking into where she was in Clearwater Beach. He called Koz and told him to pack a bag. Then he loaded up the kids and took them to Jules and Donut. The only thing the older woman said was, "About fuckin' time."

**-God Love Her-**

Two weeks in Florida had done wonders for Karla. She spent her days helping out at a dance studio that was owned by a friend from college. In her free time she would sit on the beach and stare at the ocean. She called the kids at least twice a day, both of them told her to let their father sweat it a little bit longer, they were fine but they missed her. And she really missed them. She talked to Kayla or Jules almost every day, they helped listening to her as she cried or raged depending on the day.

She had gotten a room at a small beach side motel. Her morning sickness was rough, but she was grateful for every minute of vomiting if it meant that little one was still in there swimming around.

She was sitting staring at the ocean when she heard someone approaching. She didn't look up, the beach was usually busy during the day and sunset always brought out the tourist who wanted a romantic moment alone. She sighed hugging her knees to her chest; this sunset was really beautiful tonight.

Quinn and Koz had gotten to Clearwater Beach and with some help from a local MC, the Apostles they had found Karla's motel room. When they picked the lock they found she was nowhere to be found. Quinn had walked out the door and stared out at the ocean when he saw her. It was from far away but he'd know his old lady anywhere. Koz said he'd wait at the room as back up if Karla decided to pull a gun, but he knew the two pains in the asses needed to talk this out alone.

Quinn felt like he was walking to his death as he approached her. He told himself on the plane that if she didn't want to be with him, he would at least make her come back to Tacoma. He'd let her stay with the girls if she wanted, he just wanted her somewhere safe for her and the kids. He stopped short of her, staring at her back, he could smell her scent on the air and it was like coming home. He closed his eyes for a minute, just being grateful he was this close to her.

He finally cleared his throat, "Nice night."

Karla froze, her heart pounding against her rib cage, she sighed, not turning around, "You found me."

Quinn nodded moving so he was standing next to her, "Yeah, did you doubt it? You knew I'd come for you."

Karla wiped at a stray tear, god damn hormones she told herself, "What do you want Quinn?"

Quinn shifted unsteady on his feet, he could stare down some hard core mother fuckers, but his old lady had more power over him than any charter president, she had his fucking heart in her hands, "I want you. I want you to get your skinny ass into the motel room, pack up your shit and come the fuck home."

Karla shook her head, standing up, "Not good enough." She started walking away from him.

Quinn reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him, his mouth by her ear, "I love you damn it! I'm sorry; do you want me to beg?"

Karla pushed away from him, her face blood red, "YES! I want you to beg! I didn't do anything wrong! He was my friend and you almost fucking killed him! Yes I want you to BEG!"

Quinn sighed, "Alright I'll beg! Come the fuck home!"

Karla crossed her arms, "WHY?"

Quinn wanted to punch something, this woman made him see red, "Because I love your crazy ass and the kids need you!"

Karla huffed, "For the kids, really? You're gonna pull the kid card, not GOOD ENOUGH!"

She turned again, he cut her off getting in front of her, "I told him I was sorry! I'm helping him and David out, I'm fixing it."

Karla put her hands on her hips, "Well good for you. Maybe if you thought more with your head on your shoulders and not the one in your pants you won't have this problem. I'm NOT YOU! I don't cheat Quinn. I'm all the fuck in, but you aren't! I deserve more; I deserve a man that doesn't get his dick sucked everytime he stops on a run. I deserve a man that can't wait to come home to me, whether it's good or bad he brings with him, but he comes home to me! I deserve someone that will love me enough to know I won't cheat. I just need to feel wanted and loved!"

By the time she was done, tears were rolling down her face. Her hands were protectively wrapped around her stomach as she stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move. Quinn swallowed hard, stepping toward her, his hand going to her face, his eyes searching her face, "I can do all that. I can be that guy for you. I know I don't deserve you, but if you forgive me and come home I'll do anything."

Karla slowly let her eyes find his, "Anything?"

Quinn nodded, "Anything, you say the word and it's done."

Karla closed her eyes, "I want you to love me."

Quinn smiled, his big calloused thumbs wiping away her tears, "That's easy; I alright love you more than my own life. When I saw you give him that kiss, I snapped. You are my home. When I need shelter you and the girls are what I come back to, every fucking time. The road won't last forever, sooner or later something will tie me to a charter and you'll have me under foot all the time. But I'm a greedy bastard, I want it all. I want you, the kids, and the club." Quinn took a deep breath, "But if you want me to give up the club, I'll fucking do it. I'll do anything to get you to come home where you belong."

Karla couldn't believe it, "You'd give up the club?"

Quinn nodded, feeling sick to stomach, the club was the other part of his life and he didn't know what he would be without it, "Yeah, if that's what it takes."

Karla shook her head, a small smile starting on her face, "No, you'd drive me fucking crazy if you were home all the time."

Quinn laughed, kissing her forehead, "Oh yeah, too much of me is a bad thing?"

Karla nodded and the two of them laughed. Quinn looked into her eyes, "Can I kiss you?"

Karla nodded, the kiss started slow, their lips touching softly. Quinn's tongue snaked out and ran across her lips seeking entrance, when she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss they heard Koz clapping from the door of the motel room and whistle.

They broke apart laughing, Karla rolled her eyes, "You had to bring him?"

Quinn laughed, "He's my wing man and anyway if you ended up fucking killing me this way someone would make sure you were safe. You might kill my ass, but your brother you're stuck with him."

Karla laughed leaning into his chest, "Now what?"

Quinn smiled pulling away he took the ring out of his pocket, "You put this back on and we get married as soon as our feet hit the ground in Tacoma. Jules has everything on standby."

Karla nodded, looking at the ring, "What if we were going to have another baby?"

Quinn's smile got huge, "Well that would just be the best fucking wedding gift you could give me. So what do you say Momma? Gonna put this ring on that finger or do I have to take you back to Tacoma over my shoulder and love you till you break down?"

Karla smiled, tears coming again, "Well I guess you better put that ring on my finger and make an honest woman out of me."

Quinn put the ring on her finger picking her up and twirling her around. He kissed her hard, wanting to fuck her right there on the beach, but he didn't. When they broke apart they were both smiling. Karla brushed her hand through his beard, "You sure you're up to be a daddy again?"

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, be great if it's a boy. I'm fucking out numbered."

Karla shrugged, "I'll see what I can do, but it's the man that decides that part."

Quinn laughed pulling her hard into his chest, "Just fucking great. Always wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women, I guess I should have been clear I didn't want to be related to all of them."

Karla slapped his chest as they walked toward the motel and Koz. Karla wasn't stupid, she knew who she was marrying, but she knew one thing, he loved her a whole fucking lot and that was something.

**Alright! I hope you liked it! It's one in the morning and I'm going to bed! Night y'all! Kaye**


End file.
